The Choice you Wished for
by StreeperDWP
Summary: Miranda/Andy. Struggling with coming to terms with their feeling our two favourite ladies try to work things out...
1. Prologue

Title: The Choice you Wished for...

Disclaimer: characters do not belong to me just having a bit of fun with them! :)

Rating: M...definitely M

Summary: Sometimes you just don't have a choice...

Authors Note: ok so I haven't finished Paris Nights and Lonely love... The reason is I just don't know how to finish it... The story went too quick for my liking and now I don't know how to end it... So it's geeing deleted and I'm starting with this. I have planned this out on a piece of paper and it should be 28 chapters including the epilogue. I hope you can forgive me for this messed upness (not even a word) but I promise... With this story I will make it up to you all! Oh and you get prologue and chapter one in one day! YAYY!

Enjoy!

Prologue

"On your knees" and I did. Obeying the woman in front of me I laughed inside at the irony of the situation. Spreading her legs she hiked up her skirt and smirked at me, nodding she brought my head to her drenched sex. How else do you react when your face has been forced in to the situation.

Swirling my tongue on the woman's clit I sucked and lapped at her sex. Grinding her hips into my face she grabbed my hair and yanked it. Hard. She always is rough during sex. You expect it from such a person. The power she has over you makes you bow down to her... Literally.

She doesn't moan, sometimes you think your doing your job wrong (and this is your job. No doubt your job is to satisfy this woman spread out in front of you) but you look up and see her sinking her teeth into her hand and her eyes squeezed tight shut, her cheeks flushed and you know she is enjoying this.

She is powerful.

She is your dominant.

And you know, you don't have a choice.

But you like it.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Taking out her keys Andrea unlocked her apartment door. Juggling the grocery bag as well as the chinese takeout Andy walked over to her kitchen table and dropped everything down. Walking to her bedroom Andy swapped her Chanel work skirt and blouse for simple Pineapple lounge pants with her comfy Northwestern jumper. Slapping her hair back, Andy dug into her Chinese, sitting down and watching some shit she wasn't even interested in.

Another day, another orgasm for Miranda and yet another date with her vibrator tonight. She was surprised it hadn't broke yet. As soon as Miranda started making the 'special' demands Andy started to get more and more sexually attracted to Miranda. Granted the woman had always held some sort of attraction to Andy, but the editors requests had heightened that. As it mostly happened this way Andy had also developed feelings for the snow queen as such, feeling she knew were not returned.

Finishing her chow mein noodles Andy checked the time on her iPhone. It was only 8pm, so standing and throwing her fork in the sink and her carton in the bin, she put the milk in the fridge and the rest of her groceries in the cupboard and headed to bed. Crawling under the covers she pulled out her vibrator and was about to pull down her lounge pants when her phone buzzed. Automatically knowing who it was she picked it up.

"Hello Miranda Priestly's assistant" 'or booty call' Andy thought to herself

"Good evening Andrèa"

"Miranda" she droned out, knowing exactly what Miranda wanted. Andy placed her vibrator on the side and started getting out of bed.

"I assume you know why I'm call"

"Yes Miranda, I'm on my way" the phone went dead. Pulling her Chanel back on and letting her brunette locks free Andy walked out of her apartment still carrying her Prada heels. Slipping them on she virtually ran down the stairs and slipped into the waiting car outside her door.

"Evening Roy" Andy announced when she entered the car.

"Hey Andy! What is it this time?" Andy knew Roy knew exactly why Miranda had asked for her to be picked up, however Roy and Andy had an understanding that screamed "Don't ask and it isn't true"

"The usual, she forgot the designs but it's anyone's fault aside from hers!" Roy made a laugh and Andy knew it was nervous , he knew that Andy deserved better. But what could they do.

Pulling up at the town house Andy jumped out the car.

"Don't wait Roy, I'll get the subway home"

"You won't do such thing!"

"Roy I'm gonna be ages!"

"I'll wait an hour or two and if your not out by then I'll leave" giving Roy a quick squeeze on the arm Andy smiled and ascended the steps. Pulling out her spare key Andy unlocked it Andy walked in, hanging her coat up in the closet Andy walked down the hall. She knew exactly where Miranda would be.

"Miranda?" she called out softly knowing the twins were in bed.

Knocking on Miranda's study door she pushed it open and saw Miranda on her usual couch. Legs crossed, arms spread across the back and a smirk playing on her lips. Andy felt her stomach flip, even though she had seen Miranda naked multiple times over the past few months her breath still hitched when she saw that pale porcelain skin. Those long legs, Andy knew it was a cliche but those things definitely lead to 'heaven' as such. Miranda had a red negligee on, stopping at her thighs just above the knee, Andy could see her hard nipples begging to be touched underneath.

Clearing her throat Andy approached Miranda.

"Hello Andrèa" Miranda's voice was laced with sex and Andy knew it was going to be a long night.

"Please, sit down" Andy smiled and sat in the far corner of the couch, still nervous Andy placed her shaking hands in her lap.

"Would you like a drink Andrèa?" she shook her head

"Ok well... We will start then?" nodding, Andy never knew how to start these things.

Miranda clearly surprised Andy by standing up, hitching her negligee up and straddling her lap. Instinctively Andy's hands went straight to Miranda's hips but Miranda removed them and shoved one hand into her sopping wet sex. Andy tried not to moan out in pleasure but failed, letting out a small groan Miranda who had her head back and her hands on the back of the couch looked at Andy.

Miranda could probably see the desire in Andy's eyes and Andy was simply tired of hiding it. Miranda was rolling her hips on Andy's hand as she moved her fingers in and out of her slowly, feeling the women's inner walls settle around her fingers she smiled at the sight in front of her. Miranda's face pure wanton and she could feel how wet Miranda was, her juices already flowing down Andy's hand. Miranda threw her head back again and grabbed the hem of her negligee, pulling it over her head, Andy had Miranda's breasts in her face. Not knowing what to do she turned her head away, thinking that Miranda just felt at ease with Andy allowing her to see the facade to drop.

"Suck... Oh... Please..." Andy shot her head around shocked that Miranda had said anything at all, during these encounters they never spoke. Not even moans of pleasure were aloud. Feeling Miranda begin to roll her hips harder onto Andy's hand Andy added a third finger and thrusted harder and deeper into Miranda. Making Miranda moan... Andy looked at Miranda open mouthed. She moaned?

Slowly leaning forward Andy took a rock hard nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it feeling Miranda squirm beneath the new found pleasure. Then Andy felt it, the feeling of the editors hands seeping into her own brunette locks. What was different about this time? Miranda had never; moaned, asked for something, begged, talked and she made sure the only part of her body touched by Andy's lips was her sex. This was different and Andy suddenly understood Miranda's need to feel close to someone; even if it was in this way. Andy brought her free hand up Miranda's soft back, pulling the woman closer to her own body, filling the woman with warmth and comfort. Making slow patterns on the woman's toned back.

"Oh god... Yes... Yes Andrèa!" Andy was shocked still, she froze all movement. Miranda had NEVER spoken her name during this. Quickly continuing her ministrations before Miranda could notice she curled her fingers inside Miranda finding that sweet spot. Moving to Miranda's other nipple she latched on and began the same assault. Swirling her tongue over the hard bud Andy felt Miranda's inner walls begin to contract. Knowing she was close she flicked her tongue over Miranda's nipple one more time and she felt Miranda's orgasm hit her, a flood of warm fluid pouring down Andy's hand. Andy never would tire of watching Miranda's face as she hit that peak. Her head thrown back, the way her mouth formed a perfect 'o' her eyes closed in ecstasy.

Her eyes closed, showing Andy she was thinking of someone else. The object of Andy's thoughts looked back down to her. Ice blue eyes looked into warm chocolate. Andy had never seen this look in Miranda's eyes before. It wasn't desire or simple horny. This was something else. They sat like that for what seemed like forever until Miranda finally moved. But not off Andy's lap, she slowly edged towards Andy's face, lips inches apart. She could feel Miranda's hot breath on her lips. Closing her eyes she finally gave into months of pent up desire and leant forward, her lips clashing with Miranda's.

Never had Andy felt lips so soft, so warm, so welcoming. To her surprise Miranda added more pressure, pushing her head forward her hands still buried in Andy's brunette locks. Taking a risk Andy let her tongue leave her mouth and ran it along Miranda's bottom lip, causing Miranda to moan and granting access for Andy's tongue. The first contact of two tongues meshing together almost made Andy faint pulling the woman closer Andy pulled out her hand from Miranda's sex, feeling Miranda gasp at the loss of contact she brought her hand to Miranda's back and pulled the woman even closer than before.

"Mmm... Andrèa" Andy finally lost is and pulled back gasping for air still holding the older woman close. Before Andy spoke Miranda broke in.

"Stay the night... With me..." Andy was genuinely shocked and could only nod. Miranda smiled.

Getting off of Andy's now numb lap Miranda walked out of the study and upstairs with Andy following close behind, staring at Miranda's naked form, the way her hips swayed. Walking into the master bedroom Andy closed the door behind her only to be pushed up against it by Miranda. She then felt something she had wanted to feel ever since meeting Miranda, soft lips attaching to her neck as deft fingers began to unbutton Andy's blouse.

Andy couldn't help the moan that escaped as Miranda kissed, licked and nibbled every bit of exposed skin. She felt like she was on fire. Miranda reached Andy's bra and let her tongue slip under the lace ever so slightly to tease Andy. Andy lifted her hands from her sides and ran her fingers through Miranda's soft silver tresses. Miranda finally unbuttoned Andy's blouse and ripped it from her body throwing it in any direction of the room as long as it was away from them.

Andy's bra proved difficult for Miranda, to save time Andy reached behind her and unclasped her bra, throwing it away just as the blouse had been discarded... Without care.

"Bed... Miranda... Move... To... Oh god..." Andy didn't finish her sentence because Miranda had latched onto Andy's nipple. Swirling her tongue around it and sucking hard. Deciding she was not about to be fucked on the door, Andy moved the two to the bed. Pushing Miranda back, who went willingly. Collapsing onto the bed Andy landed ontop of Miranda and gasped as her rock hard nipples came into contact with her own. Having no idea when she had lost her shoes Andy rolled them into the middle of the bed.

Feeling Miranda's warm soft fingers face across her abdomen in search of her zip, Andy gasped at the sudden realisation that she was underneath Miranda Priestly, whilst the dragon lady herself was leaving a very questionable mark on her neck...

"Oh god Miranda... So good!" Miranda finally found the zip and pulled both her panties and Chanel skirt down, however Miranda treated both like they were last season Prada by throwing them in the direction of the door.

Andy never thought Miranda Priestly was a person who would go down on anyone. Even her husbands, she just could NOT (or would not) see Miranda on her knees giving even her husband a blow job. However that theory was destroyed when Miranda repositioned herself between Andy's legs and looked at her with a look that screamed "I'm going to eat you alive"

"Spread your legs for me darling" Andy's heart swelled, 'darling"... Andy had never appreciated terms of endearment... But that... Coming from Mianda Priestly. Feeling hands on her knees Andy assisted Miranda in spreading her legs wider. Watching Miranda lean towards her aching dripping sex she gasped and threw her head back. Only to throw it forward again to watch this magical woman bob her head up and down between her legs. She could feel the warm tongue massage her clit closer and closer to oblivion, then she felt a soft finger tease at her entrance.

Pushing her hips down searching for any pressure that she so desperately needed. She felt the finger slowly enter, pulling in and out of her painfully slow.

"More... Please oh god please!" Andy begged. Then she felt another finger press to her entrance and gasped at the feel of it. Miranda went even slower, she could hear how her juices sounded and it made her a little embaressed that she was this wet.

She felt Miranda's fingers curl up inside her and screamed out her orgasm, only to feel a hand come across her mouth.

"Twins" feeling her orgasm wash over her and Miranda make her way back up her body she smiled. This experience was surreal. She felt a pair of lips against hers and a tongue enter her mouth, smiling into the kiss the whole thing started again.

~Hours later~

Andy crashed onto the bed, both heavily sated, both sweating and panting.

"Wow" Andy gasped

"Wow indeed" she heard Miranda get up and watched her grab another negligee from the draw, feeling slightly disappointed that they weren't going to sleep together Andy began to get up.

"Well I wasn't expecting that when I answered my phone!" Andy laughed out, but her body was screaming "SHE USED YOU! AGAIN!"

"Well Andrèa I was not planning that when I rang you tonight" Andy smiled and reached for her blouse.

"Andrèa?" Andy looked over to Miranda who was getting back into bed.

"Unless you are planning on getting drinks I see no reason for you to be getting dressed, let alone leaving..." Andy was shocked

"Oh... I just thought.. I'll Ermm... I'll go get you that water" Andy turned to the door but she felt a hand grasp her wrist

"Andrèa I was joking, get back into bed! I'm not letting you go on the subway at this time of night" Andy turned back to Miranda

"Miranda Roy is waiting downstairs" Miranda's brow furrowed

"I can assure you he is not, he has a life and at three in the morning I'm sure he is at home"

"It's 3AM!" Andy yelled, how long had she been here?

"Andrèa stop and get into bed please" hearing the please Andy got into bed at Miranda's request. Lying flat on her back and under the covers they lay in silence.

"Miranda, why did you get your nightgown?" Miranda turned to Andy

"Is that why you wanted to leave? You thought I just wanted a good fuck?" Andy nodded slowly, then looked at Miranda's hurt expression

"No Miranda that came out wrong... I meant that when you got dressed I saw that as a dismissal... You know... That's what you usually do" Miranda's features seemed to soften

"Ahh well no, I was simply cold, now sleep. I still expect you at work tomorrow"

"This morning" Andy corrected

"What?"

"You said tomorrow, it's 3am so it's this morning" Miranda smirked it wiped it away immediately.

"Sleep Andrèa"

TBC...

All hell will break lose in the next chapter... Totally unexpected. Please read and review much appreciated! Xx


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Andy felt a soft breeze hit her naked skin and a smile tug at her lips. During the night Miranda had obviously turned back to Andy, her arm now thrown over Andy's waist, her head softly resting on Andy's shoulder. Taking a deep breath the whole night came flooding back to her. Spending hours having sex and then eventually falling back in a sweaty heap on the bed and drifting to sleep. The slight movement of Andy's chest stirred Miranda and she watched as the editor woke. Her eyes opening to meet brown desire filled ones.

"Good morning" Andy announced with a kiss to soft lips. Andy was in heaven, until Miranda pulled back and went to get out of bed.

"Miranda?" Andy reached for Miranda's wrist, her fingers landing on a heavy pulse.

"What's-" Andy was cut off

"Leave" Miranda's tone was ice cold and made no room for questions. 'Fuck this!' Andy thought

"Excuse m-"

"Leave now... The girls will be up soon... I don't want them to see you" Miranda trailed off at the end mumbling something, her voice a little harder to understand.

"Oh... Ok I'll see you at work then?" Miranda didn't answer, only moved to the bathroom. Andy, who was shocked frozen, began to get out of bed to get her clothes on.

As she buttoned up the last button on her blouse she heard the shower turn on from the bathroom. Looking back at dishevelled sheets Andy smiled sadly and she made her way downstairs. Taking her coat from the closet and picking up her phone from the study table Andy left the townhouse. Feeling slightly bereft and confused Andy got on the subway home.

Finally looking at her phone she saw it was 5am, she had an hour to get ready before she would have to be at work. Reaching her apartment she stripped down and jumped into a steaming hot shower, the almost uncomfortably hot water teaming down her body, she felt the grime from last night disappear.

What had Miranda meant when saying she didn't want the twins seeing her? To not know that had happened or she wasn't ready to tell them? And what did their night mean? Andy was so confused in her thinking. Picking up her shampoo she massaged her scalp, rinsing she picked the soap up and began washing her body. Only then did she notice the unmistakable hickey that was across her chest, she found another on the inside of her thigh. Blushing she rinsed and shut the water off.

Grabbing her towel she dried her body and went to pick out her outfit. Choosing a red D&G blouse with a pair of black Bill Bass pants she got dressed and applied her make up. Doing her hair she put it up in a ponytail and picked up a Chanel pair of earrings and matching bracelet. The blouse tied at the top and would look strange with too much jewellery. Checking herself in the mirror one final time, Andy left the bathroom collected a blazer jacket, her bag and a pair of Christian L three inch paten leather shoes.

Checking the time on her phone she saw it was 5:45am, 'not bad 45 minutes' Andy thought as she left her apartment. Pulling up Emily's number she dialled, Emily answering on second ring.

"Yes?" The question was plain and simple.

"Are you at the office yet?"

"No I'm on my way now, make sure Miranda's schedule is emailed to your account today, I have to be at Calvin Kline by 8am Miranda just called me" strange Miranda usually sent second assistants on errands like that.

"Ok, I'll do that now. Did she say anything else?"

"Yes Andy we had a full blown conversation about the Oscar's last night and then we talked about how she was going to send her Oscar dress to charity" Andy winced at the thought

Of course, Miranda was supposed to be at the Oscar's last night.

"No need to be nasty about it Em! Jeez I'll see you when you get in" before Emily could answer she hung up and dialled for Nigel, maybe he wouldn't be so hostile

"Hello?"

"Hey Nigel! What's up?"

"Nothing I was just wondering why Jennifer Lawrence won the Best Actress Oscar, the Academy have certainly gone down in my estimation" she heard Nigel laugh

"Yeah well she did look gorgeous in that Christian Dior!" Andy reasoned, she had know the actress would wear Christian Dior, Miranda had mentioned it.

"I was just calling to ask if you would like anything from Starbucks?"

"Nope not this morning, I drink way too much caffeine around awards season!" Andy laughed, she also knew never a truer word had been said.

"Ok Nigel, see you in the office"

"Bye six"

By the time Andy had made her calls she was outside of Starbucks and ordering Miranda her coffee. Walking out she checked her phone again, nothing from Miranda. She quickly emailed the schedule to herself and headed to Elias-Clarke.

~At the office~

Collapsing onto her chair behind her desk Andy started her computer up. Checking her email quickly she saw the schedule she had just sent, printing it she clipped it the the board and collected a sparkling water along with Vogue, Vanity Fair and ELLE magazines. Walking to Miranda's desk she dropped the magazines on the desk and poured the sparkling water into a glass for Miranda. Taking her coffee and Miranda's she placed Miranda's on her desk, wincing as the cup burned her palm.

Sitting down at her desk she was about to fire an email to Valentino when her phone buzzed.

Roy: Early this morning... And the dragon is certainly on true form :O x

Andy sighed. Worrying about how Miranda was going to act when she saw Andy. Feeling her palms begin to sweat at the idea of confrontation with Miranda she took a deep breath and picked her notepad and pen as she headed down the hallway she waited outside the elevator. Barely ten seconds later the elevator dinged announcing an arrival. Andy's heart dropped as her nerves grew strong. The steel doors pulled back and Miranda ripped her sunglasses from her face. Andy saw Miranda's eyes soften and then immediately return to ice.

"Good Morning" Andy said, wishing she was kissing Miranda like she had this morning.

"Mmm..." Was the reply

"Call Calvin Klein and tell him to have the blouses ready, I need you to remind my ex husband that the twins have a recital tonight. I want him there. Tell Valentino the Runthrough was a success and I'm happy to go ahead with the shoot. Call my mother and tell her for the fortieth time she can not buy the twins clothes, I refuse to have the girls in tragic corner clear outs from Target! I want my coffee NOW!" Miranda was in a bad mood today. Andy had worked that much out, she linked bad mood with sleeping with her and bingo... Miranda was regretting last night.

Andy felt her stomach drop as the realisation hit her. Miranda felt nothing towards her, she was nothing. Andy felt like crying there in the halls of Runway whilst Miranda babbled on about things that had been done!

"Emily is going to Calvin Klein, you did ask her. Your coffee is on your desk. I'll make the phone calls now." They had reached the outer office and Andy sat down at her desk, her tone clipped and as ice as Miranda's. Looking at Andy incredulous, Miranda felt the hate radiating off of her usually calm assistant. A sadness enveloped Miranda's body. Andy was furiously typing at her keyboard, she felt used!

Miranda threw her bag and coat on Emily's desk, still watching the doe eyed beauty in front of her and sighed. Walking into her office and closing the door. Andy saw Miranda's items on Emily's desk and stood to collect them, taking them to the closet.

Sitting back in her chair Andy threw her head back, her hair falling over the back of the chair. It was going to be a long day.

~Runthrough 1pm~

The day had been, as Andy predicted, long and hard. She was now standing in Miranda's office note book and pen in hand day dreaming. Absentmindedly watching as Miranda moved around the racks of clothes effortlessly. However Andy could see the tense shoulders and stiff posture Miranda was showing only to her. Sighing she looked at her notes, scribbles on a page. Miranda's bored ice cold voice pulled Andy back to reality.

"Bored Andrèa?" Andy had enough!

"No not at all, you?" Andy watched closely as Miranda's eyes widened in shock of the outburst. The two caught each others gaze and Andy watched as Miranda nearly fainted at the sight of Andy's mischievous look.

"Good" Andy smiled

Andy-2 Miranda-1

About fifteen minutes later Miranda turned to Andy whilst the art department were busy sorting out sutiable clothes. Coming closer to her Miranda leaned into Andy's ear and whispered harshly.

"Stop this!" Andy smiled again, she had ruffled Miranda's feathers. She had fucked with her, but not nearly enough.

"Make me" Miranda stepped back and watched Andy's face not move from pure stubborn and rebellious. Moving to the clothes Miranda continued the Runthrough.

Nigel was now standing next to Andy, Andy suddenly had an idea.

"Nigel, have you ever been used" all the time Andy kept her eyes on Miranda as her ears pricked up. Andy said it quiet enough to know only Nigel and Miranda would hear. The only two interested in what she had to say.

"Six? Everything ok?" Nigel asked apprehensively.

"Yeah everything is fine, I'm just doing this girl and she seems to think I'm at her beck and call, and when she finally slips up and we you know... Sleep together she throws you out with absolutly NO explination! I mean can you believe that?" At this Miranda turned to the pair shocked and obviously furious.

"Jocelyn get these abominations out of my office! Go and create something I can use!" Within two minutes the only people standing in Miranda's office, were Andy and Miranda. Even Nigel had left, sensing the fury in Miranda's voice.

"Bathroom! NOW!" Miranda virtually yelled. Andy smirked and sauntered into the bathroom, her cool never breaking.

Andy felt Miranda walking behind her and she heard the bathroom door close and lock to confirm her suspicion. Slowly turning around with a feline like smile Andy watched as Miranda shifted uncomfortably.

"What has gotten into you!?" Miranda snapped. Andy faked thinking.

"Hmmm lemme think... You? Last night when you had me pinned to your BED!" Andy couldn't control her anger, Miranda really was infuriating sometimes.

Miranda walked towards Andy and place a hand on Andy's forearm.

"We can't do this... Last night was a mistake!" Miranda said, showing a little compassion and for once feeling. Andy calmed a little.

"Fine... Bye Miranda." Andy went to grab the door handle unlocking it, but Miranda pulled her wrist back before she could leave.

"No! You do not walk away from me!" Andy could feel Miranda's hand tighten on her wrist.

"Miranda. Let. Me. Go!" pulling her wrist away Andy stormed out of the office. Miranda standing at the door on the inner office and Emily shouting

"Excuse me! Get back here" the last thing she heard from Miranda was

"Emily. Contact HR, I want a coffee on my desk in five minutes. That's all"

TBC...

Sorry about the spelling mistakes! :)


	4. Chapter 3

AN: I have had this ready for a while just been editing it... But I am so busy with exams and things I have had absolutely NO time on my hands to write... They will be long updates. I am still totally interested in this story and I have such a good storyline planned out its just gonna take a while to update! :D

Rating: M

Chapter 3

6 month later

"Andy Sachs" answering the phone in the same mundane voice she always had, Andy chirped up a little when she heard the caller speak on the other end.

"Hey Andy!" the warm loving voice spoke

"Sis! Oh my God I can not remember the last time we spoke! How have you been? How is my baby niece doing?" smiling at the framed picture sitting on her desk as the object of her questioning smiled back at her.

"Oh she is fine… at home with dad…"

"What do you mean… at home?" Andy could tell from her younger sisters voice that she was hiding something.

"I'm in New York…" Andy squealed into the phone.

"Seriously!?" hearing her sister laugh on the other end she continued. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have gotten things ready for you, took some time off! You know I haven't seen you since the birth and I missed you! Now I'm-"

"Andy stop! I'm here to work anyway! My boss wants me to go to this fashion benefit tonight… you know report on how the celebs live and all?" Andy could sense the sarcastic excitement in the young girls voice.

"Oh ok… so why are you phoning then? I'm confused? Do you need somewhere to stay whilst you're here?"

"No but I did call to ask you something…a big something…" 'Uh oh…' the last time she had spoken to her like this… it was when she told Andy she was pregnant.

"Elise… you're not pregnant again are you?" she heard Elise burst into laughter on the other end, Andy felt herself release a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

"No" Elise finally spoke after recovering a little "No I'm not pregnant. I just need you to do something with me and I don't know how you're gonna react?" Now worried Andy pressed further.

"Elise?" she heard her sister take a deep breath

"Well this benefit it's held by Runway… and ermmm… I have a plus one and the plus one has to be a journalist who knows a little about fashion…" before Elise could explain further Andy cut her off, she knew exactly what she needed.

"No not happening…I'm not going to that woman's posh dance!"

"Please Andy! You won't even have to stay that long!" she could almost see Elise's pout

"No! NEVER! I will send our fashion editor over!"

"Andy! I don't want your fashion editor! Plus it's going to be the only chance you will get to see me this year Andy!"

"No it isn't I'll be down for Christmas!"

"No we are going to Hawaii for Christmas! I told you this the last time we spoke!" Andy sighed immediately feeling bad. Of course she was, Andy remembered being distraught once told she was going to miss her niece's first Christmas.

"Oh" was all she could say.

"Yeah 'oh'. Look Andy I need a good writer who knows her shit when it comes to fashion… Please will you come?" Laughing at the situation Andy finally relented.

"Fine… But I promise I'm not staying long!"

"Thank you! Oh my god thank you!"

"Yeah yeah, just tell me what time is this thing on?"

"Thank you so much Andy! You have no idea how much this means! It starts at 7…. That's another thing do you have a dress?" thinking about the perfect dress she could wear Andy confirmed and hung up on her baby sister.

Now standing in front of her closet staring at the red Valentino dress that she had decided to wear tonight. Already done her hair and makeup, Andy had the awful task of choosing shoes... The only thing she could think to go with the dress was a pair of silver strappy sandals that had diamonds at the ankle with a wrap around clasp.

Pulling on the dress she zipped it up and stood in front of the long mirror in her bedroom. There she found the most beautiful dress, it was perfect. Low on the cleavage and even lower on the back. The draped material drooped so it sat on her tailbone. The red bringing out her chocolate brown eyes and mixing with her perfectly placed brunette curls. Looking at the length of the dress she didn't know why she had bothered fussing with her shoes or toenails for that matter, because in fact you could not see them. the straight up and down skirt on the dress expressed the assets of the young journalists figure.

Fastening a white gold diamond bracelet on her right wrist Andy picked up her silver clutch and a red shawl as she headed out of her apartment to grab a cab to this... Place.

Andy gazed at the well lit building that towered above her. Watching as the celebrities and models and designers all piled into the over the top benefit covered in the Runway logo banners, slowly pushing past the over bearing reporters and intruding photographers. About to bound up the steps Andy swung around when she heard.

"Andy! Over here!" looking in the direction of the familiar voice Andy spotted her younger sister.

Making her way over she quickly eyed her sister, taking in the black Chanel dress that touched to the floor. The low v neckline and the halter neck flattered her sister. Smiling to her she hugged her tightly and whispered

"I have missed you!" kissing her sister on the cheek, being careful of her makeup. Andy pulled back and held onto Elise's shoulders.

"You look awesome! How did you manage to loose all that baby weight? You look amazing!" smiling to her sister

"Thank you.. I think and I actually just went to the gym and-" Elise cut off and gasped, bringing a manicured hand to her mouth.

"What?" Andy followed Elise's gaze and her eyes widened.

"Is that...?" Elise drifted off.

"Yes, it's... Yeah it's Miranda" Andy heard Elise gasp again

"Oh my god she is... She is stunning and... And you fucked her!?" Andy slapped Elise over the arm

"Elise! I can't believe you would even say it like that!?" Elise smirked at her slightly over protective sister.

"Hmmm... It's true though isn't it?" Andy blushed a little, grabbing her younger sister by the elbow she pulled Andy past the know swarming reporters that huddled around the white haired snow queen.

"She never usually makes an entrance like that..." Elise looked baffled at her sister.

"Well she never enters at the front... It's usually inside!" Elise laughed

"Really... Really Elise you are that childish?"

"Why yes... Yes I am"

"Oh god it's going to be a long night... I need a drink!"

Andy and Elise were standing on the outside of the ballroom watching as the designers, models and celebrities danced and mingled. Andy was watching Miranda closely but had not expected Elise's comment

"She can't keep her eyes of you... All night she has been looking at you" Andy smirked

"She has not Elise" Elise turned to Andy and watched as her sister watched the snow Queen stand next to some offline beau... Emily not in sight.

"Go talk to her!" Elise urged

"Are you kidding? She would eat me alive Elise! No!"

"Isn't that what you want?" Andy shot a warning look to her baby sister.

"Fine... At least dance with me then?" Andy rolled her eyes and sighed, taking her sisters offered hand she walked onto the dance floor and slowly danced. Feeling a little awkward but enjoying her flamboyant sisters company she stayed put.

About 10 minutes into the dancing Andy felt a tap on her shoulder, turning around she saw a very handsome young man looking past her towards her sister.

"Excuse me but... Is your sister single?" Elise stepped forward.

"How do you know I'm her sister?" Andy couldn't help but smirk when the over confident man's face dropped

"I'm joking... Andy do you mind?" Andy looked at her sister and saw that twinkle in her eye.

"Not at all"

Watching her sister and the beau walk off she smiled. It was good to see that look in her eye again, her ex husband had seemed to knock that out of her. Not literally of course but... Her sister had not been happy for so long now. Smiling once again she turned and walked to the bar ordering herself a martini.

Now sitting at the bar Andy watched as everyone partied, mingled and pretentiously wandered around the over priced ballroom.

Twirling the martini glass between her fingers, about to drain the remnants of her drink and leave she felt the presence of someone standing beside her. Slowly turning her head she saw the white haired beauty that had trouble leaving her thoughts.

"Miranda?" looking at the particularly peeved woman and smirked.

"How are you Andrea?" Miranda motioned for the bar tender to serve

"Fine. You?" she heard Miranda ask for a drink

"Martini, straight up shaken not stirred" Andy smirked as the bartender tootled off to get the woman's drink

"Ok, Mr Bond" Miranda scoffed

"I have never seen such film, and even if I had I would not be inclined to copy his preferred drink Andrea" Andy shivered as Miranda rolled the name off of her tongue, the 'rea' drawn out.

"Really Andrea, you have sat here all night looking bored and down right dopey and you expect me to believe you are happy with that blonde haired bimbo named 'Elise'" Andy couldn't help but laugh at Miranda's accusation.

"I have never said i was happy... And be careful Miranda, you almost sound jealous?" Miranda looked mocked offence.

"Why would I be jealous Andrea?" Andy leant in towards Miranda, her hot breath running down Miranda's neck

"Because all you want to do is fuck me..." Andy watched Miranda's chest as her breath hitched at the brunettes sultry tone and antagonising words.

"And prey tell Andrea, how can you tell?"

"Because if you really looked hard Miranda... my SISTER... Left with a... GUY about ...oohhh an hour ago?" Andy leaned back, shot her glass down her neck and got off of her bar stool, watching as the realisation of what Miranda had just done hit her.

"Goodnight Miranda" Andy began to walk out when she felt a strong but soft grip around her wrist.

"I have a room" Miranda blurted out and any protest Andy was about to let out was stopped by those four words.

"You can come to my room and-" Andy cut Miranda off

"And fuck you then leave?" Andy turned her head to the right not quite ready to fully face Miranda.

"No... I expect you to come to my room and have a drink... Talk as you wanted to all those months ago" Andy sighed and again tried to pull away from Miranda.

"Please..." Andy's heart skipped a beat, turning around she looked into those blue eyes she missed. Andy didn't recognise the look Miranda was giving her, but something there made her answer.

"Which floor?"

Miranda pulled out her key card and lead the brunette into her room, dropping her purse on the coffee table as she walked to the drinks cabinet, prominently placed behind two love seats facing each other.

"Want a drink?" Miranda asked casually, the question held a lot more than Miranda realised for Andy.

"Will I need one?" taking off her shawl and threw it on the back of the couch and sat down on the plush love seat furthest from Miranda.

"More than likely" Miranda had already poured Andy and drink and was passing it to her.

"You looked beautiful tonight Miranda. You know I always loved you in Valentino" Andy watched as Miranda sat gracefully opposite her.

"Just in Valentino" not knowing how to reply Andy averted her gaze to her hands and the glass sitting there.

"You know tonight when I saw you... I had to do a double take. You came in through the front and you don't normally" Miranda smirked at Andy's evasion

"Well you may have noticed I had someone on my arm this time" Andy suddenly very interested in what she was saying

"A decoy if you like. I haven't actually been with anyone since Stephen... Or you... But Nigel managed to introduce me a very kind gentleman that was more than willing to accompany me tonight" Miranda took a sip of her drink before continuing, she could feel Andy squirming in her seat.

"Anyway, he decided that he couldn't hang around long enough to keep my bed warm but he did throw the press off"

"You wanted him to keep your bed warm?" she noticed how Miranda had blushed at this earlier confession and wanted to push it.

"Well not exactly, but I did want some company... It seems the 'Snow Queen is Lonely' imagine that on the headlines"

"You don't have to be lonely Miranda... You have your choice in women" Miranda snorted.

"I do not have any interest in women Andrea"

"Could have fooled me" Andy quipped proudly quickly continuing to keep Miranda from commenting.

"Why did you invite me up here Miranda?" Andy couldn't help herself

"Because... Well Andrea I have no idea" Andy put her glass down on the glass coffee table and sauntered over to the CD player. Looking at what the hotel room had to offer she picked up a Cher CD and inspected the back, deciding on the perfect song... You couldn't really waltz to it but there wasn't much else to offer. Pressing play she held out her hand to Miranda and said

"Dance with me" watching as Miranda's expression turned from confusion to disbelief.

"No..." Andy smiled and abruptly took Miranda's hand and dragged her up.

Taking the slim waist in her hands Andy pulled Miranda's warm figure toward her, smiling when she heard a gasp.

"You know... I actually can't stand Cher Andrea and here you have me dancing to her" Andy was truly offended

"Cher is awesome Miranda!" Miranda pulled her head from Andy's shoulder, seeing that the young women was truly offended Miranda began to sing as Cher hit the opening lines

You can cover your eyes

And hide behind walls

You built around you

You can run for your life

And at times there's chance

Of someone breaking through

But sooner or later

It comes to us all

And even the strongest must fall

"Don't like Cher my ass!"

"When I was pregnant with the twins she was all I'd listen to... Sad but you know..." the music played as the two moved not exactly in time with the music, but in perfect time for themselves. When the chorus was over Andy asked.

"Is this true Miranda? Has love called your name?" Andy said dramatically

"I don't know Andrea... Has it called yours?" Miranda whispered as her lips became dangerously close Andy's. Her breath mingling with The brunettes she couldn't hold back anymore.

Closing the space between them Andy leant forward and pressed her lips to Miranda's. The soft moan that escaped Miranda's mouth surprised both women and Andy took the opportunity to push the women down on the couch, hitting the softness made Andy's mouth open and she felt Miranda's tongue dart out towards her own. Their tongues meshing together seemed to add fuel to the fire, Miranda let her hands roam the brunettes back and up her neck into long brown tresses.

"Mmmm...Miranda stop" Andy began to pull back as she realised they had gotten too heated

"I can't do this again... I have just gotten over the fact that you won't be in my life!" Miranda looked thoroughly kissed but also confused

"When did I say I didn't want to be in your life Andrea?" Andy smiled and got up out of Miranda's grasp.

"Come on Miranda! You were hardly nice after that night! Remember when we slept together? You know and woke up together? Then you threw me out..." Miranda could feel a lump in her throat rise

"I didn't know what I wanted Andrea..."

"And now you do!?" Andy could feel the anger rise within her, she could scream right now.

"MIRANDA GIVE ME AN ANSWER!" Miranda stood up and strode towards a furious Andy, taking the young woman's face in her hands she kissed the woman roughly. Feeling Andy respond she continued, wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her closer she sighed into her mouth.

"I need you" Miranda finally confessed.

Miranda felt as Andy's hands came behind her and massaged her ass, pulling her hips towards her own and picking her up. Miranda squealed; actually squealed; as she felt strong arms take her into the bedroom.

Feeling useless she found Andy's zip and yanked it down, not caring about the price of the material at this point. Once the dress was unzipped she found Andy's bra clasp and unclipped it. Hearing moans and groans from Andy she assumed that this is what she wanted, even more so when she became surrounded by soft pillows.

Andy felt for Miranda's zip on the Valentino dress and smiled when she realised that Miranda had no bra on. 'Easier for me' finally ridding the woman of her dress she sighed as she laid Miranda sprawled on the bed. 'Finally'

TBC...

DON'T KILL ME! I'm worried about the next chapter hence the reason it is not added onto the end... Please review they spur me on to write quicker! ;) I also appreciate your honest opinions!


	5. Chapter 4

AN: sorry I was expecting to update on Saturday but I went out partying instead. I had finished it on Sunday and was going to upload then my iPad decided it was going to hate me and delete the chapter :( sad times... So this is the rewritten version haha!

Chapter Four

Miranda snuggled into the warmth that surrounded her as she felt the morning hit her like a brick wall. Slowly opening her eyes to the blazing sunlight Miranda groaned as she felt the tequila and martini reminded her how they had a tendency to come back with a vengeance. 'Ugh how much did I drink last night?' all thought of headaches and hangovers were cut short when she felt an arm tighten around her waist. Turning her head to the right she saw a dishevelled Andrea. 'Not again!' The movement making Andy stir, she watched as the beautiful brunette opened her eyes.

"Good morning beautiful" Andy uttered groggily, leaning over to give a kiss to Miranda. 'She is even beautiful on a morning' Miranda thought to herself.

Smiling out of politeness Miranda reached to the bottom of the bed for her robe, slipping it on she whispered "Morning" to the brunette and got out of bed.

Andy could feel the same cold shoulder she got months ago, she could feel Miranda pulling away from her physically and emotionally.

"I'm err... I'm going in the shower" Miranda spoke in a soft voice as she wandered into the bathroom, shutting it then locking it. Breathing a sigh of relief Miranda walked over to the sink basin and looked at her reflection.

Staring into cold heartless eyes her subconscious spoke to her 'How could she love you? I mean come on your a mess! 49 years old, two children, divorced three times... You're a joke Miranda! She has her whole life ahead of her' slowly taking off her robe she watched as sagging skin revealed itself beneath the soft silk. Noticing a hickey on her chest she closed her eyes, her subconscious again talking her out of this situation 'she is 27 years old... Her body is... Well thereof a Greek goddess! Aphrodite if you like... You cannot compete...' dropping her robe on the floor Miranda turned the water on and let it heat up.

Standing under the hot spray for a good half hour, letting it beat down her back. The soft pain from the burning water, temporarily taking away the pain of shutting Andrea out again.

Finally pulling herself out of the shower, she brushed her teeth and went back out into the room in her towel. Noticing Andrea was nowhere to be seen. 'Maybe she went to get coffee?' Miranda looked to the dishevelled sheets and saw a note lying on her own pillow. Quickly walking over she picked up the paper and straight away recognised the handwriting.

'Dear Miranda,

I have saved you the trouble of throwing me out. Not for your sake but for mine I can not suffer the rejection from you again, you hurt me again. Used me yet again. What to expect from the dragon lady right? Well I thought that maybe I got past the snow queen and found the true Miranda. I was obviously wrong... Please don't contact me... Not that you will. I guess there is a part of me that wishes you would... I do need to confess one thing and yes it is cheesy... But I need you to know why this hurts so much...

Miranda Priestly, I am madly in love with you... And I always will be.

Take care of yourself Miranda

Love Andrea

xx

Tears streamed down Miranda's face as she read the letter over and over again, smudging the ink on the paper making the words run into one and other. The only thing readable, the words 'I always will be'

Finally composing herself Miranda walked to the window, leaning against the frame she crossed her arms and stared out at the morning rush hour.

"What have I done?"

Andy was sitting at her desk typing taking her anger out on the keyboard. Completely engrossed in her work, Andy didn't realise when one of her colleagues, Amy, came bouncing up. A little too happy for Andy's liking.

"Hey, have you seen this morning Post?" Andy just shook her head and continued to type her article.

"Well maybe you should" Amy threw the post down in front of Andy, right on her keyboard making her jump.

"Amy I'm sure this can... Wait..." Andy trailed off as she took in what Amy put in front of her.

A picture of Miranda and Andy last night, prominently in the middle of the page surrounded by scathing remarks that damned both parties. Andy gasped, how could they! She felt Amy leave her desk, giving her some alone time to realise that even when Miranda and Andy weren't together they managed to... Destroy it! Andy's phone rang and she jumped at the harsh sound echoing through the seemingly office.

Shaking herself Andy picked up the phone and let put a big breath before lifting the receiver to her ear.

"Andy Sachs"

"I need to see you... Now" Andy shivered. Why hadn't she checked the ID?

"Miranda I told you-" Andy was cut off

"I don't care! I need to see you Andrea!" Andy sighed

"Fine. I finish work at 5. Meet at the apartment" she said quickly trying to show to Miranda that what had happened this morning hadn't affected her.

"Andrea I have no idea where you li-" Andy cut Miranda off

"Roy does" and with that she hung up.

Quickly checking the clock she sighed at the time. 3:15pm. Not long. All she had to do was this article and then maybe her boss would let her go early.

"Andy!" she heard Mark shout from his office. Hauling her body up she walked to the door and leant against the frame.

"Yes boss"

"How far along are you with that article I assigned you?" Andy rolled her eyes, she knew what was coming.

"Almost finished" Mark nodded then picked up some files on his desk, handing them to Andy he explained.

"End of the week" seeing that as her dismissal Andy looked at Mark and decided to play the 'sick journalist'

"Mark can I send you the Russia article now and then head home... I'm not feeling too good" hearing this Mark looked up, Andy never asked to leave early.

"Yeah sure, as long as you work on that from home" Andy nodded then smiled.

"Thanks boss" turning to leave she stopped when Mark shouted

"Don't let what those idiots say get you down, you keep that gorgeous head of yours high ok brown eyes?" Andy rolled her eyes she hated that name but Mark insisted. Smiling at her boss she nodded and silently went back to work before leaving around 3:30pm. She knew she had told Miranda 5 but she needed to tidy her apartment and compose herself before the silver haired beauty accused her of God knows what.

Andy got home and hopped straight into the shower, needing to clear her head or at least keep herself occupied for a while. Throwing on a pair of sweats and slapping her hair back Andy began to tidy around the apartment, tidying away any clutter and making sure there was nothing that Miranda could niggle at.

Going into the kitchen she made herself a sandwich and poured herself some coffee. Finally sitting on her worn out couch she began to sip and eat as she looked at what Mark had assigned her. Nothing too challenging but she knew it needed to be done before the end of the week, Mark never could assign properly. Andy began to type, throwing herself into her work.

After typing for hours, her neck was beginning to ache and her wrists were hurting her. 'Time for coffee I think' getting up and shaking her body awake she walked to the kitchen she began to fill the kettle. Putting it on the boil she stared out of the window.

Watching the traffic pass by in the afternoon rush hour Andy began to think about what Miranda could want. She knew it would have something to do with the fact that they had been exposed in the latest post magazine! She knew that Miranda would blame her and make sure she would suffer. But seriously how could she even think that she would rat them out?

Before Andy could conjure up what she was going to say to Miranda she heard a knock at the door.

Taking a deep breath she checked the time and saw it was 4:50pm she was early but she was also Miranda Priestly. Quickly walking to the door she opened it and gasped as she saw Miranda standing there in jeans and tee.

"Miranda..." Miranda cocked her head slightly to acknowledge her and then walked past into the apartment.

"Come in" Andy muttered under her breath, she could tell Miranda was angry.

"I take it you know why I'm here" Miranda was facing away from Andy toward the window, just standing there not moving.

"I have a feeling yes" Andy replied short and quick.

"I'm annoyed that-" Andy interrupted Miranda before she could continue.

"Miranda... I don't care whether you think I told the press or not! Quite frankly I couldn't careless if the whole God damn world found out! Right now Miranda I'm more worried about the fact that I got USED yet again by you! You were so cold this morning!" finally Miranda turned around her eyes blazing

"Absolutely not! You decided to leave! I did not throw you out! I did not use you and I certainly did not tell you to leave! You just assumed I didn't want to see you!"

"Well you had a pretty funny way of showing me you wanted me to stay!" Andy stood there, her eyes filling with tears.

"Stop being such a child! That doesn't even matter anymore-"

"Look Miranda if you came here to shout, you're wasting your breath" Miranda rolled her eyes but kept quiet. Andy waited for a few minutes for Miranda to say something, anything.

"Leave" Andy said, the word had a heavy in meaning but the tone in her voice was enough to tell Miranda her whole being was screaming 'Never Leave!'

"Do you really want that Andrea?" Andy looked up into Miranda's eyes, noticing the women was considerably closer. Crossing her arms using them as a physical barrier, Andy continued.

"Why are you here Miranda?" noticing the breath that Miranda took before she spoke.

"I don't actually know... At first, this morning when I saw that article I was so mad... Then I was mad at you because I thought you had told the press. Sold us out as such. And then I turned up at your doorstep just now... And I realised that it wasn't you" Miranda finally closed the distance between the two of them, taking the younger woman's shoulders in her hands.

"Why would you even think I'd do that?" Andy asked, angrily wiping at an escaped tear running down her cheek.

"Oh darling because of how you left this morning!" Miranda cupped Andy's cheek and wiped away the now constantly falling tears.

"But you... You were so" Andy didn't have to finish

"I should probably tell you, I'm not that much of a morning person..." Andy laughed at that

"I'd never have guessed" Miranda finally took the women she realised she loved into her arms

"I loved the note" Miranda whispered to and ear covered in long brunette locks.

"Really?" Andy had thought it had been cheap and typical to leave a note on the pillow, confessing her love for the women.

"Yes and Andrea I have one question for you?" Andy pulled back frowning slightly.

"Did you mean it?" and there was that bright smile that Miranda had missed so much over the past months.

"Yes... Yes I did" Miranda eventually closed the distance between their lips and meshed them together concentrating on the lips moving against hers, the warm tongue playing with hers. Miranda sighed in contentment as she and her lover hit the couch.

TBC...

Thehe hopefully a quick update considering this was a shorty! :) please read and review! Much love! X's


	6. Chapter 5

AN: I'm so sorry! You have no idea how much time I have not had! I have been so busy I just haven't had the time to write! Exams and stuff suck! But I have officially finished now ski can safely say that the updates will be fast and long from now on! I hope that you are still with me! I have not lost interest in the story, I still have big plans for it! Its just I have had solo much on the past few month! If you are reading it then thank you so much for being patient it means a lot! I'm think an update every few days, but at least once a week :) so stick with me if you're still interested! :)

Chapter five

The next morning Miranda woke up to her phone she rolled over and reached for her annoying iPhone. Quickly checking the caller ID she saw it was Leslie.

"Hello" Miranda said groggily

"Have you seen the news?" Leslie almost accused down the phone.

"No" quickly checking to see Andrea had not been disturbed, she pulled the covers back and got out of bed. Pulling on Andrea's robe she walked into the small basic kitchen and put the kettle on the stove. She needed coffee before she could start any rational conversation.

"Oh God, you're at hers aren't you?" Miranda rolled her eyes, as though the woman could see her.

"Not that it's your business but yes I am at Andrea's apartment" she heard Leslie sigh.

"I have no idea what the problem is! It simply baffles me why you can not do your job!" Miranda was getting tired of this, her life was her own!

"Because Miranda you are having an affair with your assistant!"

"Ex-assistant, the girl left my employment 7 month ago!" Miranda slowly poured two cups of coffee.

"There is the other problem... Miranda the girl is barely legal! She is exactly as you say... A girl!" who did this women think she was?

"I'll have you know... Andrea is 27 years old and I can assure you she is all woman! Now Leslie, I want you to do your job as my PR agent, that is to tell the press this. I am with Andrea, I intend to stay with Andrea for as long as she will have me. Our relationship had nothing to do with Andrea's departure from my employment nor did it have any part in my divorce. We began our relationship but a few weeks ago. You will do well to remember all of this Leslie. Now if you don't mind I have a very beautiful, very naked women waiting for me in bed. That's all" Miranda hung up and put her phone on the kitchen counter.

Taking a deep breath she gathered the coffee's in her hand and turned around. A gloriously naked brunette standing at the bedroom door. Gasping she placed the coffee on the table before she could spill it on herself.

"Andrea" Miranda gasped.

Andrea smiled at Miranda and walked closer to her, when Miranda thought she was going to kiss her she leaned in. But Andrea just smirked and picked up one of the coffee's and took a sip.

"Mmmm, good morning" Miranda was virtually on her tip toes leaning into Andrea... Breathing in her scent of coffee, sex and something that could only be identified as Andrea. Staring into chocolate brown eyes she tried her best to glare, but instead melted under the sultry gaze Andrea was currently giving her new found lover.

Miranda watched as Andrea slowly put the coffee back on the table. Leaning in she captured Miranda's pursed lips, taking them with her own. Their tongues immediately intwining as Andrea pulled Miranda's flushed body to her own. Miranda let out an unexpected groan as Andrea's hands began to wander. Being fully aware of Andrea's state of dress she held onto the young woman's hips and almost smirked to herself when her hands sneaked further round, cupping Andrea's ass and the young woman squealed.

The brunette must have sensed the smugness of Miranda's intention, because the next thing Miranda knew Andrea's deft fingers had untied the robe and began to peel it off. Feeling the soft silk fall from her shoulders Miranda began to push Andrea back slightly, closer and closer to the bedroom.

"Where... Are you taking me?" Andrea whispered, barely coherent as Miranda made a very visible mark on Andrea's neck.

"To bed! Where else? I intend to keep you there for at least a whole day" Miranda managed to come up for breath long enough, before she took Andrea's hand and led her to the bedroom. Pushing the brunette onto the bed she smiled as she saw her sprawled out in front of her.

"What?" Andrea looked scared and hurt, like she'd done something wrong.

"You are so beautiful, lying there naked... The sun glazing your body..." Miranda reassured her, emphasising her point by leaning down and taking a hard nipple into her mouth.

"Oh God, Miranda!" Andrea gasped as Miranda began to descend her body.

Miranda could simply not get enough of the soft supple skin that was offered to her, the way the woman's curves fit so simply with her own. The way her hair would fall back as she screamed out in ecstasy, Miranda thrusting four fingers inside her and bathing in the glory that was Andrea. The way she would continuously moan Miranda's name, when Miranda would kiss a certain point or reach that special spot inside. Andrea had the same problem, she could not get enough of Miranda. Her warmth, her skin, her hair everything about this woman... She loved her there was no doubt about it.

About three hours of making love and countless shattering orgasms later, both women fell back onto the mattress. Sweating, panting and hungry. Miranda took a glance at Andrea and smiled. The brunette smiled back, lifting a very dead and very tired arm Miranda cupped Andrea's cheek. Getting her breath back Miranda spoke quietly.

"I never told you" Andrea looked baffled

"Never told me what?" pulling Miranda closer she snuggled down and pulled the covers around them.

"The thing you told me, the reason I came here" Andrea suddenly clicked

"So it wasn't for the sex?" Miranda was clearly going to take her seriously until Andrea smiled and giggled.

"Honestly Andrea you shouldn't do things like that when I'm trying to tell you that I love-" Miranda stopped herself. All giggling, all talk... It stopped. Silence fell over the room, it invaded... Unwanted and unexpected. The silence lasted a while until Miranda eventually got up and walked to the bathroom.

Slipping inside she turned the water on in the shower and waited for it to heat up. Putting the toilet lid down she sat on it and held the towel she had picked up close to her.

Hearing Andrea move inside the bedroom she lifted her head and watched, waiting for the door to open. It never did. She quickly got into the shower and cleaned herself, got rid of all the sweat and grime from the day.

How could she have been so stupid? Yes Andrea had told her she had loved her, but of course it was a ploy! She needed Miranda back, for whatever reason. Good sex? Because it was good... The best... But no that wasn't it! Why would Andrea lie about something like that? It didn't make sense! To use Miranda's power... now that was plausible. But would Andrea do that to her? And worst of all she was about to admit to the girl how she feel, she was knocked back! She didn't even respond, or make any effort to recover the situation. Miranda needed to leave and she needed to leave now!

She was about to turn the shower off when she heard the bathroom door open. Not turning around she kept her body under the scalding water. She heard Andrea make her way across the bathroom and slip into the shower behind her. Miranda still didn't turn around nor make a move. Suddenly she felt warm and soft hands enclose her body. The feeling of Andrea pressed up behind her, her soft lips pressed against her shoulder blades and her supple breasts pushed into her back. She felt safe and wanted.

"I love you" Andrea said against Miranda's skin. Miranda gasped and slowly turned around. She took the younger woman's lips with her own and kissed her softly, not leading to anything that could delay what she was about to say. Pulling back she rested her forehead on Andrea's and looked into her eyes...

"I love you" a gleaming smile spread across Andrea's face and Miranda continued

"I didn't say it before because I felt like it was the wrong time to say it, of course I was completely wrong! It was the perfect time to say it, but I was worried you thought I wouldn't have meant it" Andrea pulled back a little and smirked at Miranda's babbling. Suddenly turning serious Andy asked

"Miranda... I have a question and I don't want you to take it the wrong way" at Miranda's nod Andy continued carefully

"What made you change your mind?" Miranda smiled and quickly pecked Andrea on the lips before she replied.

"When we first... You know. I was so embarrassed the way I had treated you, how I had virtually forced you into the situation! I mean seriously Andrea I never even thought you would actually want to sleep with me, so I shut you out. It was my best option to make sure I didn't hurt you, or me. Because if I'm honest with myself Andrea... I have had feelings for you for so long. And then I saw you at that gala and I just thought... Wow. I couldn't help myself, but of course I kept myself contained until I had a drink. Which I specifically told Emily to not allow me to do" Andrea laughed at this point.

"Something funny?" Miranda asked lifting an accusing eyebrow

"No it's just I can't imagine Emily trying to stop you from drinking, but go on" Miranda rolled her eyes but continued.

"Anyway, when I woke up this morning to you in my bed looking so beautiful and peaceful I panicked. I panicked at the thought of you waking up out of your drunken suppurations and actually seeing me and thinking I'm hideous. Trying to let me down easy, so of course to save myself the heartache I fled. And then the papers hit... Before I came here, I was furious. You know last night when I knocked on your door the last thing I expected was for me to not be angry, I saw this look in your eyes of pure love and devotion. And as I said then, I knew immediately how you felt and that you didn't tell the press" finishing it with a kiss Miranda felt Andy's lips curve into a smile.

"We'll I'm glad I'm so transparent, but why didn't you just tell me?" Andy pressed

"I couldn't Andrea... Not even my ex-husbands knew how I felt about them" Andy giggled then, at Miranda's questioning look she explained.

"I was thinking about how they well and truly know how you feel now!" Miranda smirked

"Shall we do something today?" Andy asked, thinking a secret trip to the cinema or even lunch at the townhouse, but Miranda surprised her with her answer.

"How about a walk in central park?" Andy frowned

"Really? You're ready for that?" Miranda looked confused.

"Did you not hear my conversation with Leslie this morning?" Andy nodded quickly

"Then you will know that I'm denying nothing and I'm also willing to give them proof that I have nothing to hide! Now, how do you feel about vanilla ice cream?" Miranda smiled again

"I prefer chocolate"

"What's your all time favourite flavour then?" Miranda asked pulling the younger woman closer.

"Hmmm" the brunette feigned thinking "Well it's unbelievably tasty and unbelievably juicy" a feline smile plastered Andy's face as a pondering hand cupped Miranda's sex.

"Oh I'm afraid that central park isn't supplied with that flavour"

"That's a shame, they'd make a killing" Andy emphasised her point by falling to her knees and pressing her lips the wet silver curls. Miranda gasped and ran her fingers through Andy's hair.

"Then again more for me" and Andy proved just how much she favoured her own special brand of Miranda Priestly.

TBC...

The next chapter will be up in two days as I have already made a start on it but I hope this is enjoyable for now! :) x's please read and review it means a lot to hear feedback because it helps me keep motivated! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry about the delay but I wanted this chapter to have a bigger impact than the last... I just took a while editing it! Thank you all who reviewed and favourites and followed you are all amazing and I'm glad I still have readers, glad you haven't all given up on me. Because like I said I have a whole story planned! Thanks! Now enjoy!

Chapter six

Andy and Miranda spent the rest of their day in Central Park. Strolling hand in hand as the slow breeze swept over them. Occasionally sitting at a bench and just sitting in silence watching the world go by, but always holding hands or having some form of connection to each other. They were both aware of eyes and camera lenses but to be honest they didn't care. Now sitting at a bench, holding hands. Miranda sat with her shades on, Andy could see the woman was thinking about something.

"What's wrong?" Andy hesitantly asked, with a slight squeeze to the other woman's hand.

"Hmm?" Miranda dragged out of thought continued "Oh... Sorry nothing is wrong. I'm just thinking how I'm going to explain to the twins about.. This" Miranda motioned between the two of them

"And I'm sure you have people to tell" Miranda told Andy.

"Yeah I should probably put a call in to my parents" Andy sighed at the thought of them, they had many arguments over the past few month over Nate leaving and Andy not getting the credit she deserved. Off Miranda. Rolling her eyes she slowly pushed her head back and let the sun hit her face, closing her eyes she too began to think.

After a couple of minutes Andy brought her head forward and spoke.

"When do you want to tell the twins?" Andy asked.

"Well they arrive back from their fathers tonight, so it's best we tell them then" Andy was suddenly confused, had Miranda said 'we'

"Ermm... We?" Andy couldn't help but enquire, recoiling though as soon as Miranda sent her a chilling glare

"Of course we! I'm not telling them on my own! You will help!" Miranda was panicked, had Andy expected the twins to not come into this? Was she really so casual about this?

"Miranda I only asked because I thought you wouldn't want me there to help tell them, I thought you'd want to do it alone?" Andy tried to reassure

"Well I don't" Miranda huffed and pulled her hand away from Andy's grasp

Andy immediately placed a tentative hand on Miranda's thigh, feeling Miranda jump at the hand she made sure the older woman was facing her. Taking of her sunglasses Andy placed them in her bag as Miranda stared confused.

"I'm going to be here, if you want me to tell the twins we're getting married, if you want me to tell the twins one of us is pregnant or if you want me to tell the twins that we are together I will do that. I want you to know that I'm in this for the long hall, I want you and with you comes the twins, your career, your fabulous personality and your amazing reputation. I. Want. It. All" Andy emphasised the last three words with chaste kisses to Miranda's pursed lips.

"I love you Miranda Priestly" Andy declared and claimed Miranda's lips once again, pulling back Miranda took a deep breath.

"You want children?" Miranda asked, Andy rolled her eyes.

"That's what you took from that?" Andy asked but Miranda stayed silent waiting for an answer. "I don't know... It was just a metaphor, I mean its something we can talk about... But later. We've only been together a day" all of a sudden Miranda pulled Andy's face into her hands pulling their faces closer.

"Do you want children?" Miranda pressed, her tone more firm now.

"Miranda I'm 27, I don't know yet. But I've always been maternal so I probably will want children at some point, however if you do not want children then that is also fine. And it's not as if I'm not going to have children in my life, I'll have the twins" Miranda let Andy's face go. Her hands falling into her lap and her head turned away from Andy

"But they'll never be your flesh and blood." Andy sighed

"No but they have your flesh, your blood... That's enough for me" it fell silent

The two women sat on the bench in silence for what felt like hours, thinking, watching and just being close. Until Andy sat forward and sighed.

"Wanna ice cream?" Andy asked to Andy's surprised Miranda answered.

"Mmmm... That would be nice" and so walking to the nearest ice cram cart the two women bought an ice cream and left the park.

Andy sat nervously at the breakfast bar, twirling the 1983 Red Merlot that Miranda had poured earlier. It was 6pm, Miranda and Andy had spent the day together walking in the park, having an ice cream either talking or just sitting in silence. But now Andy sat on her own in Miranda's extravagant kitchen slowly sipping her wine as Miranda sat in the living room talking to Cassidy and Caroline. Miranda had said she wanted to warn the twins before they went back to school tomorrow, predicting that the whole of America was going to be gossiping about them.

Andy was about to make the decision of phoning her parents, but Andy heard the living room door bang and pounding feet coming down the hallway. Two bobbing redheads came towards Andy not looking extremely happy. Andy thought the two girls were going to pass her and head straight upstairs but was surprised when they stopped in front of her.

"We want you to know that if you hurt our mom we will break you" one of the girls said, Andy was stunned at first

"Well...errr I want to make your mom happy, and I hope you can see that, I will try my very best to never hurt her because that's not what I want" the twins looked at Andy sceptically for a second. But after a few awkward moments of thought the girls simply nodded and walked off.

Andy sat in silence in the kitchen, waiting for Miranda. She never showed. Deciding that Miranda had just gone to bed Andy drained her glass and put it into the dishwasher, turning she walked down the hallway to collect her coat and bag. As she headed to the door she heard Miranda clear her throat, before she could turn Miranda had wrapped her arms around Andy's slender frame. Kissing her neck Miranda squeezed Andy close.

"Where were you going?" Miranda's hot breath against Andy's neck making the younger woman shivering, a pulse of warmth running through her body.

"I thought" Andy cleared her throat "I thought you'd gone to bed" turning to face Miranda she wrapped her arms around the woman's neck and kiss her.

The kiss, promising and anticipating need. Tongues clashing as Miranda shed Andy's coat. Sighing and melting together, pulling ever closer so they could feel every curve. Miranda pushed her slender fingers through brunette tresses as Andy fumbled with Miranda's blouse buttons, finally giving up she ripped the blouse open and all that could be heard in the hall was scattering buttons and sighs and moans.

"Stay the night" Miranda whispered against Andy's puffed lips. Andy's expectant fingers began to play with the lace of Miranda's bra, Miranda moaned and melted into Andy.

"I can't... I have work" Miranda pulled back but Andy used this to latch her mouth onto a nipple

"I get.. Oh.. Up at 5" Miranda stopped again "Oh god, take it off!" Miranda whispered harshly

Not one to question twice Andy unhooked Miranda's bra just as they reached the middle of the stairs. Making sure the coast was clear of any twins she made sure she kept hold of Miranda's bra as she pushed Miranda further up the stairs. Pulling apart from Miranda's body she took her hand and pulled her down the hallway towards Miranda's bedroom.

"I don't have any clothes" Andy reasoned as she pushed Miranda up against her bedroom door, giving her chaste kiss she reached for the door handle and pushed it open.

"I have clothes that will fit, you must be a size 2 now?" Miranda knew the girl was a size two, she could tell from the feel of her hips. But Miranda used this excuse to grab hold of the said hips and pull her close.

"Mmmmm, yes I am" Andy sighed as Miranda captured her lips, reaching for the woman's zip at her jeans she said finally

"Then you're staying and I'm going to enjoy every minute of it" Miranda emphasised with a kiss.

When Andy woke she felt the now familiar arm around her waist and an even more familiar leg wrapped around her own. Sighing she recognised the headache she got when she drank. 'Why am I such a light weight?' Andy questioned herself. Turning her head she placed a soft kiss to Miranda's forehead as a way of waking the woman up.

"Miranda baby" Andy whispered "Miranda we should get dressed its 6am" Miranda moaned and snuggled closer to Andy's warm body.

"Not going" Miranda grumbled out, the non caffeinated Miranda Priestly was more lethal than the dragon lady itself

"You have to Miranda" Andy softly stroked away the hair from Miranda's face and kissed the woman's forehead again

"Turn the news on" Miranda moaned again

"Fine" Andy reached over to the bedside cabinet the best she could with a sleepy body sprawled on top of her.

Clicking the on button Andy flipped to the news and saw Miranda's house all over.

'Breaking news Miranda Priestly fondles ex-assistant' the caption read. Andy gasped which made Miranda look at the screen

"That's why I'm not going in, I advise you don't either" Miranda sighed as she untangled herself from Andy and gloriously naked, walked to the bathroom, Andy watched. Then Miranda did something very un Miranda and waked to the toilet and sat down as she continued to talk to Andy.

"They'll be outside of Elias-Clark and also The Mirror... Maybe your apartment if the bimbos have figured out where you live" Miranda finished on the toilet and grabbed her silk nightgown, Andy was slightly disappointed that morning sex wasn't on the cards but was also distracted by the press. Turning her attention to the TV a reporter popped on the screen

'Miranda Priestly released a statement this morning that confirmed suspicions about her current relationship with ex-assistant Andy Sachs' Miranda interrupted the woman "I wish they wouldn't shorten such a wonderful name"

'Miranda Priestly editor and chief of Runway fashion magazine recently divorced ex husband Stephen Tomlinson, a well known lawyer. Ms Priestly said in her statement "In all the years she has been dating she has never felt like this about anyone, she refuses to listen to any nonsense about office flings as well as un faithfulness on her behalf. She and Andrea Sachs are in love and there is nothing that anyone can say or-' the TV was cut off, Miranda looked to a watery eyed Andy and frowned

"What's wrong?" worry immediately overtaking as she pushed to the bed and crawled to Andrea taking the woman's face in her hands as she wiped away the now falling tears.

"Darling please, you're worrying me. Is it the press? Is it too much for you?" Miranda should've known

"No, no its not that" Andy sighed and kissed Miranda "Did you really say that?" Andy asked

Miranda rolled her eyes "No... Well not exactly that... Yes but in a different way" Miranda sighed "Yes I'm in love with you and I want the world to know I'm yours and you are mine!" Miranda smiled and Andy brought Miranda's face towards her own. Both women sighed as Miranda pushed the younger woman down onto the bed.

Looks like morning sex was on the cards and it was normal. No one was running and no one was shouting and no one was interrupting.

TBC...

I just wanted to make this a little more dramatic with the twins and the press but it came out a lot sweeter than even I expected! But in the next chapter there is going to be trouble. Again sorry about the delay but please read and review! I love to hear feedback! :) x's

PS I won't be uploading this week because I have 6 exams!

Tried to upload last night but fanfiction hated me... Thehe


	8. Chapter 7

AN: someone brought it to my attention that I messed up... Big time and being the way I am I refused to let that stay the same so this is the changed version of the latest chapter I updated thank you to who pointed it out means a lot! :) x's

Miranda stretched her lethargic limbs, feeling muscles twinge and ache that she never knew existed. Blinking her eyes open she sighed at the noon light blazing through the window. Looking to her left and saw a disheveled brunette still sleeping. Miranda smiled at the memory of the morning, the editor couldn't remember the last time she'd stayed in bed until 10 in the morning let alone the reason being a beautiful young lady that she can't resist. In fact, she doesn't think she's ever stayed in bed this long for sex!

Pushing herself up on her elbow she continued to watch, Andy's breathing slow and peaceful. A small smile gracing the lips that Miranda loved to kiss and those smooth shoulders that reminded her of during the night when she had gripped them to her body as another orgasm crashed over her. Miranda had never been a multi orgasmic kind of person, but Andy had changed that. Neither women could get enough of each other.

Almost proving herself right Miranda reached out and pushed the brunette locks that had fallen over her eyes in her sleep, watching as Andy began to rouse from her nap. As Andy woke and chocolate deep loving eyes set on Miranda's face she smiled.

"We need to get dressed" Andy told Miranda

"Mmmm the twins will be up soon and I need to make them something for breakfast" Andy frowned

"Cara isn't in?" Miranda laughed and looked at her intently

"Cara doesn't come in when there is a crisis" Miranda slowly made her way out of bed and grabbed the grey robe hanging at the bottom of the bed wrapping it around her. She turned to Andy and watched as the younger woman nearly drooled at the sight of her getting out of bed naked, Andrea really wasn't used to that yet.

"Darling do close your mouth and get up and ready! I believe the girls will be in here soon and I'm surmising they would like to know that you simply slept here instead of seeing you naked and jumping to conclusions" with that Miranda turned and nearly squealed when she felt herself being pulled back onto the bed.

"Jump to conclusions huh?" Andy whispered against the older woman's neck, placing soft wet kisses on the skin presented to her. Miranda nearly moaned when she felt curious hands ponder beneath the grey rob and massage the aching breast, pushing her chest into Andreas palm.

"Like that? Is this what you meant?" Andy emphasised her point with a kiss to Miranda's cheek, knowing the woman in her arms was pent up enough with desire she reluctantly pulled her hand from the robe and pushed the older woman off her. Smiling when she saw Miranda blush and fall back on the bed.

"Going for a shower" Andy almost sang as she headed towards the bathroom a slight sway to her naked hips, hearing Miranda groan as she closed the bathroom door.

The four women were sat at the table having breakfast, Andy had made pancakes whilst the girls had asked meant questions. Including why Andy hadn't told them she was stopping over. Andy simply replied with 'We didn't plan on it either' so now with the news playing in the background and them all laughing at something that Andy said.

"Hey can Andy come to Hawii with us this year?" Caroline suddenly asked whilst reaching for the syrup, leaving Andy to nearly choke and Miranda to simply smirk

"I don't see why not, I'm sure Andrea would love to join us. But we will see closer to the time?" her two girls nodded and continued with breakfast, oblivious to the fact that Miranda had reached under the table and leant over to Andy whispering

"Although you in a bikini might not do me any good?" with a quick nip on the ear Miranda laughed and leant back, leaving Andy choking on her orange juice and breathless.

"What's wrong with Andy?"

"Oh her orange juice just went down the wrong way" Miranda smiled and cut into her plain pancake smirking to herself.

Breakfast went extremely well, and the two adults had been left to clean up when Andy's phone rang

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw it was her mom. Quickly looking at Miranda she said

"I'll just go take this" and left the room.

Walking into the study and closing the door she clicked her phone on

"Hello" she said sheepishly.

"Andrea.." her mom said in a voice that told her trouble was ahead.

"Hey mom, look can I'll call you-" Andy was cut off

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what mom?"

"You know what young lady!" Andy could sense the anger in her moms tone

"I didn't think you would care... Or to be honest be bothered!" Andy bit back

"You're my baby, Andy why didn't you just tell me? And of all the god damned people to sleep with! Miranda Priestly! You hate that woman!"

"Well it kinda just happened! I wasn't expecting it to, she just turned up at my doorstep the other day and explained her feelings for me. I told her I felt the same way and that was that!" Andy sighed down the phone as she flopped back on the couch.

"Oh so she just turned up did she?" her mom accused

"It wasn't like that! Elise took me to this event that she happened to be at, she noticed me and it brought back the memories... The feelings!"

"Well your sister should have kept out of it!" her mom almost shouted

"She didn't do it on purpose, she needed someone to go to the event with and they needed fashion experience! I have fashion experience!"

"You know this family is falling apart at the seams and if you think I'm going to accept this... This FLING! You have another think coming! Ever since you sister divorced Paul its gone to hell! Your father is furious and refuses to speak to you! The whole family is embarrassed and don't get me started on Pa! He is ready to fly out there and give you a good talking to!" Andy was close to tears when she heard the door go, watching the woman she loved come through the door she sighed and let the fears fall. Miranda rushed to her and took the younger woman in her arms.

"Mom... Mom I can't handle this right now. If you can't... Can't... Accept me then I'll... I'll just have to live without it! I love Miranda with all my heart and she loves me!"

"She doesn't love you at all! She is using you! I mean all these awful papers telling us it started when you were working for her, Andy that was over 6 months ago!"

"I know mom but we weren't together then, when I was working for her it wasn't like that!" Andy was really upset now and she felt Miranda's hands trying to calm her down.

"I'm going! Call me when you're over that... And maybe we can forgive you!" the line went dead and Andy dropped the phone. Curling up into Miranda's arms she just cried whilst Miranda held her. Rocking her back and forth as Andy began to calm down, Miranda felt the younger woman relax against her. Softly kissing her forehead the realisation that the young girl had cried herself to sleep.

About fifteen minutes later her daughters came quietly into the study. Miranda made sure they kept their voices down when they spoke.

"Is Andy alright?" Caroline whispered

"Yes baby" Miranda replied softly

"Is it ok if we go to Rachel's? She has that new Wii game we wanted, she also said her mom said we can stay over night?" Cassidy asked her mother.

"Yes it's ok, is Rachel's mother coming to collect you or shall I take you over?"

"No she's coming to get us, we'll go text her to come get us in an hour?"

"Yes that will be fine, but try and keep it down when you leave Andrea may still be asleep and tell Rachel's mom to come round the back. The press will have a field day with you"

The twins nodded and quickly kissed their mother on the cheek

"See you tomorrow mom" Caroline said

"Bye girls, I'll call you later to say goodnight" and with that the twins left.

The girls had just left as Andy was waking up, turning her head she looked at Miranda, immediately realising how she had fallen asleep she shot up.

"I'm sorry Miranda, you should have woken me! Your body must be dead!" Miranda smirked at Andrea's concern and pulled the younger woman back into her lap.

"Don't you worry about me darling, you must have needed the sleep" Miranda gasped when Andy fiddled with her collar.

"I ruined your blouse" Andy whispered against her neck

"It will wash"

"I'm sorry for you seeing that" Miranda pulled Andrea back and held her face in her hands

"I want to be here for you every step of the way, I want to see you cry, I wasn't to see you laugh and I want to see everything that is you... I love you Andrea Sachs" Miranda kissed Andy soundly and felt the younger woman straddle her hips, moaning earned access to Miranda's mouth and Andy invaded her mouth with abandon, searching for some comfort.

Groaning when Miranda's lips pulled back and provided wet kisses onto her neck she arched into Miranda giving her greater access to her neck and chest.

"Oh god... You make me feel so good Miranda... You make me forget all the pain! I need you!" Andy ground out as Miranda began to make her mark on the younger woman's neck and fiddle with the hem of her t-shirt. Sighing when she lifted it up and caught sight of the younger woman's pert strong breasts in her own La Perla bra.

"I need you Andrea, but not here... It reminds me too much of-" Andy stopped her by kissing her lips hard and she sighed as the older woman began to unclip her bra.

"Let's make new memories in here Miranda. I want you on the desk, I want you on the couch, in the chair, on the floor anywhere I can have you" Andy emphasised her point by nibbling on the older woman's ear before continuing "and when we're done in here I want you in the hallway, on the stairs... Anywhere I can have you I want you Miranda Priestly" Miranda moaned at Andy's words feeling a gush of wet hit her as she latched onto Andrea's breast.

"Less talking... More doing" were Miranda's final words

TBC...

I promise you a fiery steamy sex scene in the beginning of the next chapter. Its going to be intense and long. Hence the reason this is short. I can't do any writing on Tuesday as I'm at prom, but Monday and Wednesday will be dedicated to writing, I really hope you like this chapter I know it's short and stuff but I promise I'll make it up to you :) x's

PS. Read and review?


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AN: I just came back off holiday yesterday so obviously I didn't write on Holiday although I was tempted at some point! Anyway I'm back and I hope to have updates for you every week... Are you still out there? Shall I continue this? Sorry for the slow updating I promise it will get better!

Andy pushed Miranda against her desk, using the older woman's slender thighs to prop her up she entered her harshly with three fingers. Miranda pushed her head back and moaned, wrapping her arms around Andy's neck as the young woman attacked her own, leaving love bites galore. Miranda didn't care. The way that Andy pumped her fingers in and out of her sopping wet core was enough to make her forget everything.

"I love you Miranda" Andy whispered to Miranda as she nibbled on an ear and made her way down her neck, slowly bringing Miranda's blouse away from her having unbuttoned it on the couch. Now the only thing Miranda wore was a red La Perla bra, Andy took in the sight before her. Miranda's chest a sheen of sweat, her head thrown back her silver locks sticking to her forehead, eyes closed and mouth open gasping and panting as Andy pumped her fingers more slowly than before.

"Please" Miranda begged, Andy pushed her fingers deeper into Miranda curling them searching for that rough patch, finding what she was looking for and feeling Miranda's hips shake beneath her she dropped to her knees and took Miranda's blood engorged clit into her mouth. Sucking and licking she pumped her fingers a little harder. She could feel Miranda's inner walls clenching inside, pushing her over the edge she added another finger, pumped and curled them then felt Miranda shudder and the heard Miranda's scream.

"SHIT" Miranda screamed out "Holy crap! Shit Andy!" Miranda screamed reaching for Andy, grabbing at anything she could get. Which so happens to be Andy's hair, dragging Andy's head up Miranda smashed her lips against the other woman's and gasped against them

"I love you" was mumbled against bruised lips as Miranda slowly took Andy's top over her head.

It was going to be a long night

3 hours later

"Shit Miranda... Oh god... Yes harder!" Miranda was four fingers into Andy, Andy on all fours as Miranda searched for Andy's release.

"That's it baby, tell me where you want it" Miranda gasped against her lovers back. They were in bed, having only been here half an hour as Andy stayed true to her word and not let any area in Miranda's office go untouched.

"Higher... G spot...mmmmm yes there oh god" Miranda slowly reached up and curled her fingers forward she could feel how close Andy was and with one final deep thrust her lover came.

"Oh shit Miranda... That was amazing" Miranda smirked, pulling her fingers out and licking the copious amount of juices that had gathered there. Watching as Andy collapsed on the bed getting her breathing back into control.

"You're welcome" Miranda was smiling like a Cheshire cat, not bad. She loved having Andrea lose control on her. Slowly lying down next to her she noticed Andy's eyes were closed as she breathed heavily. Wrapping Andy in her arms she smiled and watched as the brunette snuggled further in and slowly open her eyes.

"Do you feel better?" Miranda sheepishly asked, placing a kiss on her forehead

"Mmmm loads better now"

"You want to talk about it?" Miranda asked pressing a kiss to the younger woman's ear then pushing the brunette locks out of the way so she could blow on her neck, she could feel Andrea burning up against her.

"Not right now.. Maybe tomorrow?" Andy smiled and looked up to Miranda kissing her on the lips and staring into her eyes "I love you, I hope you know that no matter what anyone says... I will always love you" Andy leant up and sealed her words with a kiss.

"Thank you sweetheart" Miranda pulled back and brought the soft thin cover over them to ward off the breeze flowing through her window during the night.

"Now sleep, you must be exhausted and we can sleep in tomorrow the girls texted and said they wouldn't be home till 4 in the afternoon" Miranda heard Andy giggle against her neck as she snuggled deeper

"You're spoiling me Mrs Priestly" Miranda smirked.

"Mrs Priestly? Now you get formal?" she felt Andy smile. It was a good enough reply.

Within minutes the two women were asleep.

The next morning

Andy woke to the sound of the shower going, she smiled as she realised she had slept in until 10am. Pulling herself out of bed she began to wonder where she had left her phone. She didn't have a chance to bring it upstairs so it must be in the office. Deciding all outside contact could wait she sauntered into the bathroom quietly ensuring Miranda didn't hear her and joined the older woman in the wonderful heat

"Mmmm you're up" Miranda stated as she fell back into Andy's body, resting her head on her shoulder and closing her eyes. Bliss.

"I heard the shower running and thought I'd come say morning, what time did you wake?" Andy kissed Miranda's cheek before slowly moving down to her neck.

"About oh... 15 minutes ago" Miranda moaned and turned in Andrea's arms. Wrapping her arms around her slider neck she brought the taller woman down into a warm kiss, her fingers massaging her scalp.

Andy ran her hands down the slender figure that was clinging to her and found hips begging to be touched. Reaching round to the older woman's ass she began to massage the cheeks and felt Miranda gasp against her mouth, pushing her tongue into the older woman's mouth she moaned when her tongue collided with the other womans.

"I will never tire of this feeling" Andy whispered as she pushed Miranda up against the shower wall and showed her just how much she really loved her

Down at breakfast

Andy was sat at the table whilst Miranda made pancakes for the two of them reading the newspaper. Gasping when she saw page six she quickly read the article. Numerous photos of her and Miranda in the park, one of them kissing outside of the town house, holding hands, they had so many pictures. Hearing her lover gasp Miranda came into the dining room and read the article aloud

"Dragon Lady in love? Has the infamous Miranda Priestly, 53, found her match? It looks like it from these pictures taken in the past week, the mysterious brunette happens to be the fashion mavens ex assistant, Andrea Sachs, 26. Notice the age gap? That's right people not only has Priestly announced she is gay-" at this Miranda paused and took a breath already knowing the next line "No she went one better and found a toy girl 27 years her junior. From what we can tell the two seemed pretty smitten in Central Park a couple of days ago... True love or just a fling? Either way this fashion minion is impressed... Priestly you done good" Miranda slammed down the newspaper making Andy jump. Pinching the bridge of her nose she sat down.

Sitting in science for a good five minutes Andy finally spoke

"It could be worse" Miranda shot her head at Andy

"Worse? How? How could it be worse? They think your my toy girl my plaything! They don't see the love, why am I being so blind and stupid? Wake up and smell the coffee Andrea! This is no longer your fantasy! This is fucking ridiculous! The headlines were ok, I could deal with that shit of gold digger and stuff. BUT THIS! They don't believe that I love you! How the FUCK did that happen?" Andy had never seen Miranda so angry she was pacing the floor and virtually ripping her hair out.

Andy got up too Miranda by the shoulders and kissed her so intently, filling kiss with love and warmth. "We love each other... We know that... And the twins know that, it's all that matters" Miranda was shaking, Andy pulled her in for a hug and felt the older woman relax.

Moving them both over to the couch Andy sat down and pulled Miranda with her, sitting her on her lap. Kissing her hair and just holding Miranda was bliss enough. They didn't need anyone else to tell them what to do. They loved each other and that was that! No one could fault or change that! And they wouldn't Andy sighed when she felt Miranda stop shaking.

Miranda turned her head slightly and kissed Andy's lips thoroughly, Andy pulled her closer and Miranda straddled her hips as the kiss deepened. Moaning into Andy's mouth she grabbed her face and pulled her as close as she could, conveying all her love in that one kiss. She did love Andy of course she did. All to quickly Andy was pulling back and suggesting they have breakfast.

Now at the table Andy brought something up "How about we go to the park, get an ice cream, talk and just be a couple?" Miranda looked at Andy skeptical

"The press will bombard us"

"Let them" Andy reached over and took Miranda's hand, getting her full attention "Miranda we are out, we don't have to hide, we aren't doing anything sordid or wrong. We are just a couple who love each other and do not want to wast a glorious day in the house" Miranda raised her eyebrows

"Sure I can't tempt you?" Miranda ran her foot up the younger woman's leg causing her to moan out

"No! It's good for us to get out and see the world!" Andy smiled "Come on! Eat up and we'll get dressed"

Andy was standing in the hall waiting for Miranda, pulling on her coat and as she checked her phone.

Mom: I'm sorry. There I said it ok. But can you please call me. Your father and I wish to speak to you. It's important.

Frowning Andy put her phone into her coat pocket and shouted up the stairs

"Miranda its going to be sundown before you even get down stairs! Get your sexy ass down here!" Andy snickered but stopped as she saw Miranda descend.

Wearing a pair of dark True Religion jeans that cupped her ass and made her hips look like the sexiest things ever made, with a Diesel belt, brown leather contrasting with the white Converse donning her feet. She wore a simple Jack Wills white t-shirt and topped it off with a leather jacket. She looked so casual yet so sexy. As she descended the last step Andy finally noticed that Miranda was a lot shorter than herself in flats, which was even more adorable.

"How do I look?" Miranda twirled, forcing Andy to take in every inch of her and gasping as she noticed her ass was looking extremely pert.

"Is that day in the house still on offer" Andy drawled as her eyes glued to Miranda's breasts.

"Nope come one, Roy is waiting" taking Andy's hand she opened the front door and made her way like a pro through the throng of the reporters. Andy not so easily, she tripped up on one of the reporters feet and gasped when she fell into Miranda nearly knocking them both into the car. Miranda turned around at this, her glare evident even under her darkened Prada sunglasses.

"You. Boy who just knocked my girlfriend over. Where do you work?" she addressed the photographer now cowering away

"Eerrr I err I work at TMZ ma'am" Miranda smirked, she should have known

"Not any more, nor will you work in this industry ever again" Miranda paused for affect "Name?"

"Tom Rogers, ma'am" Miranda moved right in front of him

"The next time I see you even a foot near my family again I will rip your balls off and feed them to my dog" she whispered in his ear and pulled back slightly to see his expression turn white "Got it?" he nodded and just stood frozen

With that Miranda stalked into the car

"Don't ever mess with a Priestly" Andy shouted out before entering the car and driving away.

If you're reading this please let me know if it's any good! I really don't know if I'm doing ok here? Do I need more of something? Am I doing it right? Please help! Is it even worth continuing?


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

AN: I hope you like this chapter, it's just a fill in chapter,not long at all! It's setting things up for the next few chapters :) Have a little surprise as well as a cliff hanger for you at the end hope you like! Please read and review it means a lot to me to know if you like what I'm coming up with and to know that someone actually is out there reading my stuff! :D

Andy pushed passed the smaller mob of paparazzi that were hanging outside of Miranda's townhouse. She had told Miranda to go round the back so that she didn't have to face the mob, Andy was wishing she hadn't opted for being the diversion! Pushing past them all she rushed up the steps and then opened the door. Slipping in and falling back against the door she sighed.

They had an amazing day, strolling in Central Park hand in hand, getting ice creams and sitting at the bench and just being a normal couple. Well almost normal. The paparazzi had given them one or more a problem. Hiding in the bushes didn't cover it, Andy just wasn't used to it, she knew it would be bad but this was ridiculous.

"Andrea, darling?" Andy heard Miranda's voice call from down the hall. "Are you ok? Did you have any problems?" Miranda sauntered down the hall to Andy who had pushed herself away and put her coat into the closet

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit flustered is all! You hungry?" she felt Miranda's eyes boring into her back and before she knew it her wrist was being pulled back.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Miranda asked, leaning in for a quick kiss

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just..." Andy decided opening up might help "I guess I'm a little overwhelmed with today. They can be really in your face and I'm not used to that" Andy smiled but saw Miranda's frown

"I knew it... I knew it was too soon for this" Miranda pulled away and walked into the kitchen to pour herself a drink, Andy quickly following.

"What are you on about?" Andy asked, worried now she reached over to grab Miranda's hand only to have it taken away when Miranda downed her drink and moved to her study.

"This it was too soon! I'm done Andrea! I can't believe I was naive to think you could actually handle it!" not even looking at Andy she slammed her study door and locked it behind her.

"Miranda this is crazy! You asked me what was wrong and I told you! This doesn't mean I regret coming out!" no answer

"Miranda please baby" Andy sighed and pressed her forehead against the wood of the study door "Miranda I promise! I'm not having second thoughts, I was just a little overwhelmed and it's going to take a lot of getting used to!" still no answer. Andy waited outside for a god 10 minutes before she finally decided that Miranda wasn't coming out any time soon, so getting up she called to Miranda.

"Look I'm going to make a sandwich and I'll speak to you when you're ready to come out" Andy chuckled "No pun intended" the attempt at humour met with silence finally giving up Andy walked back into the kitchen and made a sandwich for herself and Miranda.

Checking the clock as she sat down at the dining room table she saw it was just a little after 3 the girls would be home soon.

About 20 minutes later Miranda came out of the study just as Andy was washing the dishes. Miranda just stood and watched as Andy dried the dishes, Andy didn't say anything. Letting Miranda take her time.

All of a sudden Andy felt two arms encircling her waist and a kiss to her shoulder revealed by her tank top.

"Don't leave me" Miranda uttered, it was at this point that Andy realised Miranda had been crying.

Dropping the tea towel down she sighed and turned in the older woman's arms, taking her slender hips in her palms she leant down and kissed Miranda thoroughly as if promising that she would never leave her. Before the kiss got too heated Andy pulled back just so her lips were resting on Miranda's

"I'm never going to leave you Miranda" Andy whispered, wiping Miranda's remaining tears away "All I was saying was it was a shock to the system, not that I regretted it!" Andy smiled and kissed her quickly again. Pulling Miranda closer she just held the woman and made her feel safe, it was enough.

About five minutes later Miranda whispered something

"There's a benefit on Friday night, I have a plus one and I'd like you to come with me" Andy was shocked after the reaction Miranda had just had but only pulled her close

"I'll be there" she whispered and kissed Miranda's head

Two hours later the twins were begging Andy not to go home, knowing the younger woman could persuade their mother to get pizza and stay up late.

"Guys I have no clothes left, I only packed for two days and I have work in the morning" the girls pouted

"Can you at least stay for a movie?" Caroline asked as Cassidy batted her eyelids

Andy quickly glanced at Miranda and with Miranda's nod she smiled at the two in front of her

"Ok, one movie but that's all" it was too late the twins were off setting up the entertainment room. Andy rolled her eyes as Miranda sidled up to her.

"Thank you" Miranda whispered and kissed Andy's cheek

"My pleasure" Andy offered Miranda her elbow and they both wandered up stairs.

"I could get Roy to bring you an overnight bag you know?" Miranda suggested

"No really Miranda, I need to actually sleep tonight... I have work in the morning" Andy smiled

"Ok fine" Miranda finally gave up "Only if you're sure?"

"Absolutely"

"Ok well at least let Roy take you home?" Miranda asked.

"No I'll just take the subway" taking Miranda by the waist the walked into the entertainment room to find the twins watching the opening credits of Mamma Mia! The two women groaned in mock protest but sat down anyway.

The next morning

Andy was typing an email to Mark when she felt her phone buzz, looking at the caller ID she nearly fainted when she saw her mother's ID flashing on her iPhone.

"Shit" picking up her phone she answered cheerfully

"Hey mom how are you?" trying to sound as calm as possible

"I'm good. But I'm not phoning for a friendly chat, are you free at the weekend?"

"I'm at a benefit on friday night, but other than that I'm free Saturday and Sunday" Andy paused "Why?" hearing her mother sigh she waited for a scathing remark

"Well me and your father are planning a visit and we thought when best to come than at the weekend" Andy frowned but stayed quiet and let her mother continue "Well it was more me than your father, but I thought we could use this opportunity to meet..." Andy knew her mom was struggling with the name "your partner" Andy rolled her eyes and chose to ignore it

"Sure mom, that sounds great just let me know when your flight is and I'll come get you?" Andy suggested "Where are you gonna stay?" Andy asked

"We thought we'd stay in a hotel close by, it's not as if there aren't enough in that big city!" her mom nervously laughed along with Andy

"Sure mom I'll sort everything out" Andy chuckled

"Thanks Andy honey, see you soon" and with that her mom hung up.

Andy was panicking, her mom had sounded civil sure. But would it be the same in person? Hell could she even look at Miranda let along be civil with her? And her dad? This was no good, she hadn't even spoken to her dad since he had found out. What were his feelings on it and can he tolerate Miranda?

Andy began to feel dizzy, her breathing irrational. Standing from her desk she called to one of her colleagues

"Claire I need to go can you cover me?" seeing Andy's distressed state Claire nodded and watched as Andy left the building.

As Andy pushed back the doors she realised that she couldn't just walk anymore, not with the press hanging around everywhere she went. Before the press got a hold of her exiting she quickly slipped on her sunglasses and pushed the doors back. As soon as she stepped foot out of the building flashes were going off left right and centre, questions that Andy couldn't quite hear being shouted at her. She managed to quickly hail down a cab just as she heard one reporter shout out

"What's it like to fuck the dragon lady?" that was it Andy flipped out, tuning round and getting in the reporters face before she could stop herself

"Amazing but of course you'll never know, considering her type is someone with a little more balls!" Andy snarled at the reporter, shocked at what she had said she slapped her hand over her mouth and got into the cab telling the cab driver where she needed to be.

After about two minutes when the realisation of what she had just said hit her, Andy burst into tears. She was only a few blocks away from more of the reporters but she couldn't help it. She could lose Miranda for this, her parents had a potential to absolutely hate her and not only that the world will know just how foul her mouth is when the papers are released tomorrow.

"Are you ok miss?" a soft voice asked, looking up she saw it was the cab driver

"Hey wait, your Miranda Priestly's chick?" Andy's sobs got harder

"Hey lady I didn't mean to upset you!"

"No it's not you..." Andy hi upped her way through an explanation of exactly what was wrong

"And now I don't know what to do" Andy had finally calmed down

"You know my wife always says to me, "Never keep secrets from me" I did once and it turned out bad, we nearly divorced for it. And ever since then I've never lied to her. So my advice is... Go to your lady and tell her exactly what's happened! It will make you feel a load better and it will also help build trust" Andy nodded through the cabbies advice. Just as his advice finished he pulled up. Andy handed him a $20 and got out the car

"Keep the change, thanks for the advice." Andy stood back up and looked at Elias-Clarke. Taking a deep breath she walked towards the gold revolving doors. She had a lot to talk about.

TBC...

Told you! Fill in chapter! This chapter sets things up nicely for the next few chapters. To make things interesting, I'm uploading the benefit night next friday. There will be at least one more chapter before then but just so you know :) hope you like this chapter

PS thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed for me, it gave me the courage to carry this on! Keep it up because it means a lot to me that you guys are out there reading my story and enjoying it! I only hope that I can keep it up and do you guys justice! So again thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed! Means a lot and keep it up! X's


	11. Chapter 10

AN: ok to the guest reviewer who said begging for reviews was off putting. Quite frankly I don't beg for reviews, asking readers to review my work to make myself a better writer is not begging, and if you consider that begging then fine I'm begging.

Rant over... Well short rant over

So this chapter i still short, as Fridays update will be long and it will be up early hours of Saturday morning my time! I live in the UK so I'll have it up by about 3 am! Maybe earlier :) hope you like this one and I don't care what people say, I'm going to ask for reviews like they were cookies! It makes me a better writer and also helps me to move my writing along if I know people want it!

Chapter 10

Andy boldly walked through the revolving gold doors with her head held high, barging through the herd of reporters without even a second glance. Coming to the security desk, Joe recognised her and let her through. Pushing the button and waiting for the elevator she pulled put her compact mirror finally checking to see if her makeup looked ok after doing it quickly in the cab over. Seeing that her makeup wasn't smeared she put her compact in her bag and waited patiently for the elevator

"Andrea?" she heard that shilling annoying voice and cringed, Irv Ravitz, Andy tuned her head slightly and skilled bitterly

"Irv" she sniped

"What brings you to Elias-Clark?" Irv asked smugly as they got into the elevator

"My girlfriend" Andy replied

"Ahh well you will come up short you see, Miranda is out" Andy smiled it was only 10am Miranda would not have left the office unless something was wrong and in that case Andy would have heard

"Oh well I'll go and see Emily and Nigel then" Andy smiled and notice Irv's smug expression falter.

"Irv" Andy asked in a sickly sweet voice, once she has his attention she continued. "You will never get into Miranda's La Perla panties for as long as you live, she will never have you hammering away on top of her when she can have real pleasure. She doesn't need a man who will cum, roll over and die... She needs real pleasure as Miranda is a real woman... So stop being jealous and keep out of our lives or I'll make you sorry" Irv hadn't really said anything, but his looks and his innuendo towards Miranda over the years had all piled up when he had shown up downstairs.

As she was finishing her rant the doors opened at Runway and she turned to Irv

"Goodbye Irv" and without a second glance she wandered down the infamous Runway halls. She was surprised how much she had calmed down since about an hour ago, how she had managed to get her message across to Irv without losing her nerve and she had also come to realise that Miranda would understand her reaction to the reporters when she told her about her parents. Coming to Miranda's office she saw the redhead sitting at her desk and also a new blonde sitting at her old one.

"Hey Em" Andy said sweetly as she came towards her

"I hate you" Emily's first words were gritted out "Even clothes from Paris wouldn't fix this, you say you hate her, you leave her, then you fuck her? What the hell Andy?" Emily was whispering.

"Em, look I'm sorry, it wasn't meant to happen... It just" Andy said sincerely

"Whatever" Emily scornfully said and turned back to her computer. Silently walking passed her old desk and smiling towards the unknown assistant Andy walked into Miranda's main office taking a deep breath to prepare for the worst Andy cleared her throat.

Miranda who was facing the window reading her paper turned around, upon seeing her lover she skilled and placed the paper on the desk, swivelling it so the young brunette could see it.

"Hello darling, I'm just reading the morning paper" Miranda sighed and watched as Andrea leant forward and read what was being presented to her.

"Wow! At least I'm not a play thing anymore right?" Andy smirked but Miranda scoffed.

"Hah, that's better than gold digger" Miranda took the paper and threw it in the bin, motioning for Andrea to sit down she took off her glasses.

"Oh well, what do I owe the pleasure of having you in my office?" Miranda asked with a smile.

"Good news or the bad news? Because there are two bits of bad news" Andy sighed when she sat down on Miranda's chair, throwing her bag on the couch opposite.

"Hmm bad news I should think first" Miranda said worried already

"Ok... I'm telling the good news first, my parents seem to have... Adjusted? To our relationship" Miranda nodded and smiled genuinely

"Well that is good news darling!"

"Bad news is they are coming to town on Friday" Miranda gasped

"Oh"

"Yeah 'oh' they want to meet you to see if they can get over it" Andy put her head down and shifted her feet slightly nervous

"Well maybe this will help" Miranda reasoned "Now on with the actual bad news"

"Don't get angry?" Andy looked at Miranda in the eyes, pleading with her

"I promise" Miranda reached over her desk for Andreas hand and squeezed it slightly "I won't get angry"

Andy took a deep breath, calming herself before she began to speak. Her nerves obvious in her voice.

"I said something to a reporter that I shouldn't have" Andy mumbled, Miranda had to strain her ears to hear leaning closer

"What did you say?" Miranda asked calmly

"Something about you going for people with bigger balls bigger" Miranda gasped as Andy continued "And I hinted that it was amazing to fuck you" Miranda gasped again and closed her eyes.

"What did he say to provoke this?" she asked calmly as if she were talking to one of the twins

"He said 'Whats it like to fuck the dragon lady?" there was a moment of silence, Andy began to feel nervous. She knew what was going to happen now, Miranda was going to let go of her hand, stand up, phone Lesley and tell her to black list the reporter along with Andrea Sachs and then tell Emily to call security to come and get her. Oh Emily would love that. She could see her smug little-

"Andrea" Andy cringed, she hadn't even notice Miranda had moved. She was probably collecting her bag to throw it at her

"Andrea?" Miranda asked, a more worried tone to her voice "Come here" Andy opened her eyes looking over to the couch

Surprised to see Miranda sitting on the couch with her shoes off and her arms open, waiting for Andy.

Andy slowly stood up and walked towards Miranda and sat down next to her. S juggling closer to her she sighed and finally let the tears fall and Miranda just held her.

After about 15 minutes of non stop sobbing Miranda retrieved some tissues for Andy and was wiping away the tears that had began to stop falling.

"Now what are the tears for?" Miranda asked softly kissing Andy on the forehead and pulling her close once again rocking her back and forth

Andy hiccuped and snuggled further into Miranda feeling safe and wanted. She was so lucky to have Miranda and she couldn't bare the thought of losing her, the thought of losing her making her even worse she snuggled her face into Miranda's neck and breathed in that scent. The only scent that could calm and soothe her in an instant, Miranda. Chanel No.5 and a smell that was distinctly Miranda reminded her of a safe haven, home.

"I... I can't lose you" Andy stuttered out "It would kill me"

"You're not going to lose me for as long as I live my heart belongs to you love" Miranda softly ran her fingers through Andy's hair and sighed.

"I just thought with my parents and the reporter it might be too much for you" Andy pulled Miranda closer in

"Darling what you said to that reporter will be in the paper for a day, people will automatically know that you are a gutsy, fiery brunette who isn't going to take any shit from anyone" Miranda laughed "If anything you have done us a favour!" Miranda continued "And as for your parents, if they love you they will respect your decision to be with me" Miranda kissed Andy's head and pulled the younger woman back so she could see her face and smiled, kissing the rouged lips that had puffed with crying

"You okay?" Miranda asked again

Andy simply nodded and smiled

"Why don't you go home and have a nice hot bath, relax watch a movie, read a book and then I'll leave a little earlier and come home and we can order in?" Andy smiled at this and nodded.

"Thank you baby" Andy said moving forward and kissing her she stood up and looked down to Miranda

"How do I look?" she asked sceptically

"I'd say beautiful, but the press will say different. You have panda eyes darling" Miranda smiled and walked over to her desk, opening her drawer she took out make up remover and pads.

"Go into the bathroom wash it off then reapply with mine thats in there, Miranda smiled and squeezed her hand

About twenty minutes later Andy came out looking perfect again.

"I'll see you soon sweetheart" Miranda said when the two arrived at the elevator

Andy pulled Miranda into a warm embrace, kissing the older woman's neck she asked

"Can I interest you in joining me for my bath?" Miranda groaned

"I can't I have a meeting with Irv" Miranda sighed

"Oh.. Ermm about him I bumped into him on the way up" Miranda stayed silent waiting for it "He was being antsy about our relationship, and I may have made a snide remark about how he'll never have you... And how you don't need a man hammering away on top of you... You need real pleasure"

"Oh" Miranda gasped at just how those words hit her

"Could you refrain from making anymore comment when you leave the building?" Miranda asked with a kiss to Andy's lips

"Yes" Andy smiled "I promise nothing else from me" she kissed Miranda one final time and got into the elevator

"Until tonight" Andy winked as the doors closed in front of her and the elevator descended.

Like I said SUPER short but Fridays update will be much longer :) Please read an review to tell me what you think :)


	12. Chapter 11 A

AN: Okay this chapter is going to be a big one. So much so I'm using my computer instaed of my iPad so its quicker and easier to type! I'm also on the lookout for a beta? So if you would be interested just PM me and I will send you my email adress! Anyway I hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 11 Part A

3 days later

Miranda pulled up at the townhouse and smiled, the twins were at their friends tonight but would be back later, it felt strange to come home to a warm house. Strange but good. The lights on and the faint smell of cooking in the air, Andrea might as well have moved in! It made sense as the younger woman was barely ever at her own apartment anymore. Miranda was so happy, her family was starting to finally feel... normal. Before Roy could think there was something wrong Miranda gathered her bag in her hand and stepped out of the car.

"Goodnight Roy" Miranda softly said to the man holding the door open.

"Night Miranda" the long serving driver replied as he shut the door and headed round to the drivers side.

Miranda virtually ran up the steps, the last three days had changed a lot, Miranda could finally tell her Andrea exactly why she couldn't careless about Irv anymore. And the press had died down, less and less reporters hanging around including the ones outside the town house, having completely disappeared.

Pulling out her key she let herself into the townhouse and took a huge sniff of the delicious smells coming from the kitchen, Miranda had had nothing to eat today, with the next issue so close to printing no one had dinner today. Slipping off her 4 inch Prada's she placed her coat in the closet and walked towards the kitchen.

"Good evening darling" Miranda called as she rounded to the kitchen where she saw Andrea in the most exqusite pair of jeans she had seen in her life and a over sized t-shirt that was 10 sizes too big for her. Miranda gasped when Andrea turned around, her hair tumbling down and her face fresh and no makeup there.

"Evening, I'm making mousakka" Andy leaned over the pan she was stirring and kissed Miranda soundly on the lips, leaving Miranda leaning towards her lover pleading for more than just that scorching kiss "It should be ready soon, but why don't you go shower?" Andy suggested, just when she felt arms encircle her waist and expectant lips at her neck. Grinning Andy had to pull away.

"Miranda it will burn!" Andy complained "Trust me I want to take you right on this counter, but I can't Im concentrating" Andy winked and Miranda rolled her eyes and sighed heavily

"Fine. I'll be back soon" Miranda called as she headed upstairs to take a cold shower.

An hour later

"Mmmm. That was delicious darling" Miranda complimented when she took a sip of her wine and had eaten the final bite of Andrea's cooking

"Thanks, my dad taught me to make it when I was like 16, I guess I never really forgot" Andy cleared her throat "I never really cooked with Nate because he was the chef, I didn't really have too, and when I did cook he would just dictate as to what I should do and it used to drive me crazy which would lead to an argument" Andy shrugged "It just wasn't worth the hassle" Andy finally said

"I know the feeling" Miranda smiled "My father was a chef back in England, he actually owned a resauraunt, so whenever me or my mother ever tried to make something in the kitchen, even a sandwhich would be done wrong if my father hadn't done it" Miranda stared into thin air rememebering that arguments lead to violence in her family household.

"Yeah chefs suck" Andy joked pulling Miranda out of her thinking. But they both fell into silence.

"My parents are coming tomorrow" Andy said finally

"Mmm, have they told you where the are staying?" Miranda asked

"No, they wouldn't because they don't want me paying for it" she said sadly

"Hhmm, how about we go and watch a movie in the bedroom?" Miranda asked reaching over for Andy's hand and smiling

"Do we have to watch a movie? I'm extremely tired" Andy said, and to prove it a yawn escaped her mouth

"Shower and bed?" they both took their plates to the kitchen and placed them in the sink before heading upstairs.

Andy had a quick shower and after drying her hair she walked into the closet, looking for a dress she could wear to Friday's benefit.

"Miranda honey, what should I wear tomorrow night?" Andy shouted to Miranda who was lying in bed with The Book

"Darling come to Runway tomorrow and I'll sort something out for you. I have this gorgeous Oscar De La Renta that would look amazing on you" Miranda took off her glasses and put The Book on the side.

"Are you sure?" Andy asked as she walked out of the closet turning off the light she crawled in next to Miranda and pulling the older woman closer

"Of course I'am sure" Miranda smiled and kissed her younger lover. "Anyway I can finally tell you something that is really important and is going to make all the difference to our future together" Andy feined shock

"Miranda your'e pregnant?" Andy asked grabbing hold of Miranda's stomach. Miranda rolled her eyes and slapped Andy's hand away

"No don't be silly, I wont't be having another baby! No it's to do with work" taking a deep breath Miranda continued "Irv is retiring"

Andy looked Miranda as if she had grown an extra head.

"Wh-What?" Andy stuttered, had she heard Miranda right?

"Irv... That's what the benefit is about tomorrow, no one actually knows, bar the board and me... However I thought it was only right I told you" Miranda said in a matter of fact way

"Why? I mean how?" Andy didn't know what to say

"He did something he shouldn't of, put one or two... Personal things onto the staff budget" Miranda raised her eyebrows in a suggestive way

"Isn't he married?" Miranda simply nodded in response "Wow" Andy stated

"Mmmm.." Miranda groaned as she settled down into the bed there was silence for a couple of minutes before Andrea spoke

"You really don't want anymore children?" Miranda looked at her

"No... Well I never thought about it" Miranda frowned "You do?"

"Well Miranda I'm 26... You know I'm going to want kids at some point" Andy said not looking at Miranda, the older woman took ahold of Andy's hand

"Well, I'm sure we can work something out further down the line. I haven't really thought about it but I'm sure we can you know talk about it" Miranda said and the silence fell again

"My parents are coming tomorrow" after Miranda didn't respond Andy continued "I think I should go home for the weekend, I think we should I don't know spend some time apart you know" Miranda stared at Andrea

"Why? Is this the children thing? We can talk about it" Miranda asked in a panicked harsh tone

"NO! Miranda no way! It's because we are getting too close too soon" Andy stated

"What? Where has this come from?" Miranda asked

"My sister.. She phoned today" Miranda didn't say anything so she continued "She said that she saw the tabloids and asked if I'd moved in yet" Andy laughed "I said of course not and she asked me how often I see you" Andy looked towards Miranda now "I realised Miranda that ever since we have been together we have been with each other 24/7 and that's not normal" Andy sighed when she saw tears in Miranda's eyes

"You... You want to end it?" Miranda said finally letting the tears fall

"No god Miranda! You take this way to seriously" Andy grabbed Miranda's hands and pulled her closer "Miranda I'm not ending it I'm just saying lets pull back a little! It's like I've moved in already and we haven't even being seeing each other a month!" Andy kissed Miranda and sighed

"Ok... I know you're right I just... I can't get enough of you" Miranda stated the fact by pulling Andrea in for a long passionate kiss

"Neither can I but we can still see each other" Andy pulled Miranda back in "Now... I'm gonna make love to you"

"So you've landed?" Andy said into the phone to her mom

"Yes Andy, we are outside now" Andy's mother sighed "Where are you?"

"Mom look to your right?" Andy said she had spotted her parents a couple of minutes ago, her father lugging the luggage and her mom simply dragging her father behind.

"Andy! Oh gosh!" her mom came running to her Andy put her phone away but her mom kept talking into it

"Mom you can put the phone away!" her mom looked at it as if it had offended her then dropped it in her purse, then she grabbed her daughter and pulled her into a strong embrace

"Ok can't breath" Andy gasped out "Loosen hold please" when her mom finally let go a little she pulled her mom back at shoulder length

"You look good mom" she smiled and kissed her cheek

"Thank you honey, so do you. You look... Happy" her mom smiled

"I am mom" Andy smiled and then pulled away

"Dad" Andy said cautiously moving towards her dad

"Hello sweetheart, I trust you are well?" her dad was being polite, so pulling her into a hug she relished in it and closed her eyes, knowing it wasn't going to be like this for the whole weekend

"Very well daddy" Andy smiled and kissed his cheek

"Come on I'll get you to your hotel so you can settle in.." Andy pointed to the Mercedes waiting to take them knowing Roy was behind the wheel.

"Whose is that?" her dad asked

"It's err it's Miranda's she said she didn't see the use in taking the subway when she has drivers and cars much more comfortable" Andy smiled

"Yeah... Nice of her right Ed" her mom said to her dad, Andy could tell that neither of them were happy but they were going to have to suck it up, it's how it was.

"Come on, Roy will help with the bags" and with that they were off.

Sitting in the car her mom asked a question

"Well where are we going for dinner tonight?" Andy shrank

"I told you, I'm at a benefit with Miranda tonight" Andy stated softly

"Mmmm, I thought you could come with us to dinner at least" her mom said anger in her tone

"Please mom, I told you I was going" Andy said a little more firm

"I know I was just saying" her mom said

"Well.." Andy finished, her dad hadn't said anything and Andy assumed it was because her mom had spoken to him, however silence was always worse with her father.

The silence lasted the whole journey, Andy said goodbye and got back into the car heading back to her apartment to get a shower before she headed to Runway for her dress fitting.

Andy stood in the closet in the Oscar De La Renta dress Miranda had in mind for her since it came in... Wow. The dress was gorgeous, the strapless look with the flower over lay was amazing and sexy. The black complimented her ski tone and her long brunette curls were pushed back into a dressy updo, wisps of curled hair framing her face. Miranda walked in and gasped, the jewellery she had in her hand will be perfect to finish off the look, her lover looks stunning. Walking behind Andrea she smiled and wrapped her hands around her neck placing the simple white gold diamond necklace she had bought earlier on in the week

"Miranda, I can't... This... Its gorgeous" Andy had tears in her eyes as she reached her hand up and ran her fingertips along the necklace. Miranda hadn't said anything since entering the room, handing the earrings to Andy she smiled and came round to face her, Miranda had just been to makeup and her hair and makeup perfect and dramatic yet simple and elegant.

"You can take it, because it's beautiful just like you. You're standing there hair perfect that dress clinging to you like a second skin and you look stunning Andrea" Miranda leaned forward and kissed her softly "I love you" kissing her again she pulled back and walked over to where her dress was hanging.

Miranda unzipped her dress bag and pulled the dress out, Andy gasped when she saw it, it was a Valentino she knew that much. Embroidery galore with a greyish tone to it. Miranda smiled when she saw it. It was exactly what she had asked for and it complimented Andreas wonderfully. Slowly unzipping it she stepped into the dress and turned towards Andrea

"Can you zip me up?" she asked, Andrea final.y unroofed herself from the floor and zipped up the dress, of course it was perfect fit and she sighed at how fabulous Miranda looked.

"Miranda you look stunning" Andy whispered kissing her cheek, making sure she didn't leave a mark on the older woman's cheek.

"Thank you sweetheart" Miranda smiled "Can you fasten my necklace and then we can go?" Miranda suggested

"Sure, pass it here" Andy said and fastened the clasp

"Ready?" Miranda asked

"Ready" smiling Andy accepted Miranda's offered elbow and they headed downstairs to the waiting Mercedes limo.

TBC... In a few hours

Ok so I wanted to do this in parts just because I wanted to explain the dresses I chose for Mirandy, the part B will be up in like two hours or so, not long to wait :) this was simply so I could show you the dresses I chose. I tried putting thelinks up but it was useless so if you would like to see the dresses just PM me and I will send you the link :)

Thanks :)


	13. Chapter 11 B

AN: ok so here we go the big night, because A was big this is just the night. Enjoy.

Chapter 11 Part B

Andy took a deep breath and squeezed Miranda's hand.

"You ready for this?" Miranda asked and Andy could only nod

"Darling you look absolutely gorgeous and I'm proud to have you on my arm" Miranda reached over to kiss Andrea on the cheek and called to Roy "The door"

Roy opened the door and Miranda exited the car first and waited for Andy to come out after her. When the younger woman stepped out she gasped at the amount of flashes that hit her face. Blinking a few times she felt like she was floating her face shocked, she didn't know how to react until she felt Miranda's arm around her waist. Her face broke into a smile and she faced the cameras as Miranda leaned into Andy's ear

"You look stunning, just keep smiling, we'll talk to a few reporters but only chosen ones" Miranda kissed her cheek and guided her up the carpet.

"Miranda! Andrea!" Miranda and Andrea turned towards the shouts smiling at the cameras and then walked up to a reporter from CNN.

"Good evening Miranda, Andrea" the reported said

"Good evening Melissa" Miranda addressed the reported and smiled dutifully

"How are you tonight?" the reporter asked her question aimed at the both of them

"We are both fine" Miranda answered for the both of them knowing Andrea was struggling

"You guys just came out as a couple! Is this a statement of sorts?" Miranda smiled it wasn't a statement but it was at the same time

"I'm here to support Runway and Elias-Clark publications, Andrea is my plus one, she will be my plus one to all of my events as well as I will be to hers. Andrea and I are simply partners and lovers and I do want the world to know that, to know what she means to me. But I don't need the world to know that, Andrea and my family know that and that is enough. That's all" Miranda was about to walk away when Andrea spoke up

"You could say this was a statement for us but like Miranda said, we are simple each others other half. We fit. Therefore we will support each other in the same way" Andy smiled as a finish

"Thank you for your time" the reporter nodded and called a board member of Runway over

"You didn't have to say anything darling" Miranda whispered

"I wanted to" and with that Andy turned her head and gave Miranda a loving and passionate kiss that pulsed through both of their bodies. The flashing cameras and the shouting reporters be damned, both women zoned them out as the continued to show their love for each other. Andy ended the kiss and pulled back "I love you"

As the night went on and Miranda introduced everyone to Andrea with

"This is Andrea, my girlfriend" Andrea suddenly got the flashback of the way Miranda had introduced Andy to Valentino over a year ago 'This is my new Emily' how times had changed. Andrea was also surprised Miranda was using girlfriend instead of lover or partner like outside and when she asked Miranda it made sense

"Because these are the people I know, the world can know you as my lover and partner... My colleagues and friend will know you as my girlfriend" Miranda smiled and moved them over to their dinner table, sitting down at their places they waited as everyone got seated and the head of Elias-Clark publications took to the stage. Miranda sat regal as ever but Andy couldn't help smile at the down trodden look that was on Irv's face.

"For 20 years I have been with Elias-Clark publications and for 20 years my life has been amazing. I have loved every second at my place of work, my colleagues have shared my life and in this 20 years I have become a husband a father and now I grandfather. It is at this time that I feel my position at Elias-Clark is to be vacated. I have given the publications everything I have to offer and that simply has come to an end" Irv took a deep breath before continuing "My voluntary retirement is so that I can enjoy the time I have left with my family and enjoy my money!" the crowd laughed "But in all seriousness I'm very happy to leave my legacy in the very capable hands of Miranda Priestly" there was a collective gasp, including Andrea's. But Miranda sat there smiled and nodded her head slightly.

"Miranda has been editor in chief of Runway magazine for 15 years and it is only right that she would take over the job of head of Elias-Clark. I give you Miranda Priestly" Irv clapped bitterly as Miranda rose and took to the stage, shaking Irv's hand she stood in front of the podium

"I am very pleased to say that this will be an exciting adventure and I am looking forward to the years ahead at Elias-Clark. But you are all probably wondering what is happening with Runway" Andy was too shocked to care "Well my long timed esteemed colleague, and close friend of 20 years Nigel Kipling will be taking over" another collective gasp and Andrea looked across the room to the even more shocked fashion director. Miranda continued "I hope the best for his placement and i wish him all the look, for now I give you Nigel Kipling editor in chief of Runway magazine" everything else zoned out for Andy then

Nigel's shocked speech, Miranda's tight grip on her hand all the way through dinner and an even tighter grip as the left the gala. Andy just didn't know what to say.

"Andrea?" Miranda finally asked, the tension too much as they headed to Miranda's townhouse.

The younger woman leant forward and called to Roy

"Can you take me to my apartment Roy?" Andy asked in a soft and broken voice

"Andrea?" Miranda asked more worried now

"I'm going to spend the weekend with my parents, they want to have dinner with the both of us tomorrow night. Make sure you're free, I know that won't last long" Andy stated looking out the window as they pulled up at the townhouse, Andy smiled and waved at the twins in the window

"Do you- do you want to come in?" Miranda asked

"No, I'm going home" Miranda leant over and kissed Andy on the cheek

"I'll phone you in the morning for the details about the dinner?" Miranda asked

"Have your assistant do it, why should I be any different" Andy stated still not looking at Miranda

"Andre-" Miranda was cut off

"Just go Miranda" Miranda hesitated but knew Andy was upset and decided she would leave her to simmer down, so she got out the car without another word and watched the Mercedes drive off into the distance. What had she done?

TBC...

OK I'm so sorry I did have this all written up and stuff it a friend came over and we started drinking and then we watched a film and time just got away from me! Anyway I should have chapter 12 up by Tuesday or Wednesday :) depending on how quick I type!

I have a question for you guys! I have a lot more I could do with this story but should I make it a series and end this in a few chapters or end this in a few chapters but start a different story... Or end this in a few chapters and never write again ;) anyway let me know what you guys would think and happy reading :)


	14. Chapter 12

AN: Ok so in Part A i mentioned the dresses Mirandy wore to the gala, now unfourtunately the link I set up didn't work so if you would like to see the dresses please just let me know and I will send you the link! :) Anyway let's meet the parents... wll after some making up... Miranda... That means you

Chapter 12

Andy tossed and turned on her bed as she wracked her brain as to why she was son angry. Miranda didn't lie to her... she just didn't tell her... which made her mire angry! Jesus Miranda takes over Elias-Clark publications yet she doesn't tell her girlfriend. Chewing on her nail she sat up in bed, knowing sleep was not going to take her anytime soon she decided a bath might help her feel better... And also clear her head a little. Crawling back out of bed she headed into the bathroom and looked in her bathroom cabinet for some bath oil.

Picking up the jasmine and camomile bath oil Lily had bought for her birthday and she only used for real relaxation she began to run the hot water and poured the bath oil into the steaming water. Adding a little cold water she walked out int her bedroom and picked up a large t-shirt and a towel, sighing she picked up her phone and walked back into the bathroom closing the door and locking it. She no longer thought locking the bathroom door even if she was living alone was strange, it was something she just did. Andy sat on the edge of the bath tub, the soothing steam surrounding her.

How had Miranda kept that from her? This was huge... she had told her about Irv why not the whole story? What did Miranda expect? Seriously the woman was delusional if she thought springing Runway on Nigel and taking over the whole publication was 'paying Nigel back!' As the water in the tub reached filling point Andy turned off the cold water and ran the hot for a little longer, testing that it was hot enough Andy turned off the hot water, took off her panties and dropped herself slowly into the scolding but soothing water. Sighing she looked towards the tap and watched the reamaing droplets drop into the bath. It was strange the way she had reacted but how else do you react when your girlfriend makes a life changing decision and doesn't tell you about it... What's worse is Andy knows for a matter of fact that taking over the publication means longer hours, longer days and she is barely going to see Miranda! Plus Miranda is just going to wear herself down, she could see it now! Miranda crawling into bed at 1am in the morning and leaving at 6am to do exactly the same that day... Andy couldn't do that no matter how much she loves Miranda she would end up hating her and their relationship would end up like the rest of hers... Dead

And so Andy cried, she cried until she felt like she had nothing left, it was over and she knew it. Just then her phone rang, checking it Andy automatically assumed it was Miranda and was about to end the call when she saw her mom's user ID popped up, picking it up she composed herself slightly

"Mom?" Andy then realised how weak her voice stand, looking at her phone again she realised it was 12pm what was her mom doing up?

"Sweetie I love you very much but please tell me why I have a distraught Miranda Priestly at my hotel door?" Andy gasped

"What? What do you mean? Miranda is there?" Andy suttered out, pulling the plug on her bath she climbed out and wrapped herself into her towel quicly drying herself with one hand, it was serious if Miranda had gone to her parents.

"Yes Andy she wokes up about 15 minutes ago, at first asking if you were here then repeating 'I've lost her' over and over" what the fuck, Andy pulled on her hige t-shirt, opting for no bra she pulled a clean pair of panties on then her ripped jeans over the top.

"Mom what's happening now? What is she doing?" Andy asked, suddenly worried about Miranda.. This was not like her

"Well she is on the chaise lounge, her hands in her lap, she is still in her gown, I'm assuming it's the one she wore tonight, unless she goes around in gowns all the time. And she looks pretty close to tears" Andy felt a shiver down her back, what had she done? "Andy what have you done?" her mom echoed her thoughts

"I...I don't know mom... I guess... I mean.. I'm on my way... just tell her that... I have to go mom" and with that Andy hung up. Pulling her hair into a pony tail she slipped on her converse shoes and headed straight out of the door, phone in hand, really not caring about what she wore. Hailing the nearest cab she hopped in and shouted to the driver the name of the hotel. Searching her pockets for the $10 dollar bil she knew was in there she pulled it out ready so she could jump out.

The cab pulled up in front of the hotel, she threw the bill through to the driver shouted "Thanks" and ran out straight into reception. Stopping at the marble reception desk she asked a young blonde woman

"Im looking for Mr and Mrs Sachs' room thank you" she said in a rush

"Sure I'll just ring up" Andy tapped her foot impatiently wat had she been thinking, of course Miranda had wanted to surprise her! And all the other shit they could sort out, she loved Miranda more than life itself! "Hello sorry to bother you Mrs Sachs, but I have a young lady here who-" the woman was obviously interrupted "Yes of course Mrs Sachs" the young woman hung up

"You can go up" the young woman smiled at her and Andy turned.

The elevator had to be the longest ride of her life, the top floor, of course her parents were on the top floor where else would they be. The elevator doors finally opened and Andy ran along to room number 708, soflty knocking the door she waited impatiently for it to open. Her mother opened the door and sighed a sigh of relief, Andy's features never changing from worried.

"Where is she?" not even saying hello

"Right after you called, she ran into the bathroom and locked herself in, which is inconvienient because I need the loo" her mother stated as Andy rushed over to the bathroom door despersate to see what state Miranda was in.

Reaching the door she banged in it and called out "Miranda Priestly get your Valentino covered sexy ass out here now, before I break down the door" Andy really didn't care that she had just told her parents she thought Miranda's ass was sexy I mean seriosuly who didn't think it wasn't?

Andy waited a couple of minutes before the lock was gingerly tuned and the door opened slightly.

"Why didn't you say anything baby?" Andy asked in a soothing voice, the tone in her voice making Miranda open the door more.

"I... I don't know... I wanted it to be a... a surprise I guess" Miranda said in a weakened voice, Andy could tell she had been crying.

"C'mere" Andy said opening her arms wide enough for Miranda to virtually run out the door and catching Andy in a strong embrace that told her everything woulod work out no matter what happened.

Andy wrapped her arms around her pulling her stronger towards his body, the younger woman smiled when Miranda retuned the hug.

"We'll talk when we get home" Andy pulled back and kissed Miranda's head, suddenly not worried about why Miranda hadn't told her... More worried as to why Miranda came to her parents instead of her apartment

"Miranda before we go why did you come here... Not to my apartment?" Andy asked an arm wrapped around her waist

"I thought you would be here, with your mom..." Miranda snuggled her face into Andy's neck.

"Ok... Ok... I see that" Andy reassured "Ermm well this is an awkward first meeting but we will see you properly tomorrow" Andy said as she walked towards the door

"I'm sorry for the interruption" Miranda stated as she hit the door with Andy and the couple turned around

"Miranda love it's ok, my Andy would never do anything to hurt the ones she loves" Her mom took Miranda's hand "and I can tell she loves you... And you love her..." it looked as if that was hard for her mom to admit that but Andy knew that it was either she did accept it or Andy wouldn't be seeing her parents anymore.

All the way home in the elevator, in the cab, in Andy's apartment elevator and all the way to Andy's couch they kept silent. Miranda sat on the sofa whilst Andy made them both tea, passing it to the older woman and noticing the scowl she received Andy explained

"It's too late to drink coffee Miranda, tea will relax you" Andy suggested, Miranda didn't reply only slowly sipped at the read

"So... Come on then" Andy urged after at least five minutes of silence "Why didn't you tell me? Really... I mean I could have prepared myself for it, for the endless work hours and not spending time with you, you getting ill, you making excuses!" Andy just let it all out, all her anger and all her problems spilling over the top.

"I... Ok here" Miranda reached for her back and passed Andy a small booklet, taking another sip of tea she continued "Page 23 under working conditions, the only ones I would sign" Miranda waited whilst Andy read the conditions.

"Miranda Priestly's work hours consist of 8am until 6pm everyday" Andy read out "Her contract will be breached if hours are exceeded unless in special circumstances" Andy frowned and looked to Miranda

"I didn't want to do the hours that break me and my family" Miranda explained putting down her mug she reached for Andy pulling her close " I didn't tell you darling because... Because I thought you would like the surprise of this! It's crazy and so wonderful! Not even Nigel knows I've been prepping him for the past six month!" Miranda giggled and pushed Andy so she could see her face "Andrea this is it for me, those hours and holidays I can spend with you and my twins! We can go on holiday abroad! Anywhere you wanted, Andrea this is going to be so much easier for us honey" Miranda gasped when Andy lunged at her

"I love you" Andy muttered against Miranda's lips and sighed when she reached Miranda's zip in her dress and slowly pulled it down "Let me show you how much" and with that the brunette took the older woman to bed

TBC...

Fairly short chapter but hope you liked it I desperately needed to get Miranda and Andy on track, so next chapter officially meet the parents :) that should be fun... Andy's father still has to make his opinion known... Not long now I'm saying another few chapters maybe 4 or 5 maybe less and this chapter of their life will be done... Onto the next one within the next few weeks giving me a chance to plan it all out :) thanks for keeping with me much appreciated! Please read and review means a lot!


	15. Chapter 13

AN: Ok I have had this written since Tuesday but I just didn't think it was right! I've edited it a thousand times and I still don't think it's any good... But its not gonna get any better... Anyway hope it's not too terrible for you guys to read but whatever next chapter will be better I promise :)

Chapter 13

Miranda woke with a certain heaviness around her naked chest, for a split second panicking about where she was and why she was struggling to breath. Then relaxing when she remembered that her Andrea at some point during the night had pulled her closer and hung on tightly, their apparent worry of losing each other showing up.

Miranda sighed and thought about the first time Andy had tried to pull her close for an intimate embrace or sneaked a loving kiss as the older woman came down from another earth shattering orgasm.

Remembering it like it was yesterday Miranda thought about the first time this began nearly a year ago in her private bathroom.

"Andrea?" Miranda called through the walls and simply seconds later the younger brunette was at her private bathroom door. Could she do this? This was ludicrous! All because her husband had left her and she wasn't getting any!

"Yes Miranda? Is there something wrong?" that sweet voice called from behind the door, Miranda almost rolled her eyes

"Get in here" she snapped, hearing the door slowly open she turned her back to the younger brunette.

"On your knees" Miranda demanded

"Excuse-"

"On. Your. Knees" Miranda snapped as she turned an glared at her.

Without another word Andy was on her knees in front of her, god she was beautiful, the way her brown locks fell around her shoulders, her eyes automatically downcast to the floor and her hands pressing nervously into her thighs. Oh those thighs...

"I have a... Problem Andrea. You see, when a PA signs on, well the job describes itself, personal... Assistant" Miranda stepped forward and lifted the young girls head, two fingers on her chin. Those innocent eyes staring into her own. Oh God "And so... My personal... Pleasure" she drew out the word pleasure "Is just one of the many perks of the job" Miranda looked at Andy and saw passion and lust glaze over her chocolate orbs. Shocked, Miranda took her fingers away from the girls chin and turned away. There was no way this young, beautiful girl with her whole life ahead of her could feel anything but disgust for her. Again taking a deep breath, Miranda turned back around.

"Strip" Miranda ordered, watching as the young woman opened her mouth to say something "Not a question, now" Miranda raised her voiced little, letting herself go and realising she was nervous, her palms sweating. The small of her back a little pool of sweat trickled down as she watched the brunette ascend and slowly unbutton her Chanel blouse. Miranda could tell the glacial pace Andrea was setting was not for seduction, she was plain and simply nervous. Setting herself straight Miranda grabbed her chin and forced the younger woman look at her. Seeing tears in the younger girls eyes made her feel sick, taking a step closer she held her face in her hands and smiled at the younger woman

"I'm not going to hurt you" this seemed to ease Andrea a little as the younger woman took a deep breath and resumed unbuttoning her top. Miranda didn't rush her, not even when the younger woman slowly took off her stockings... This time in a seductive way. Once the younger woman was down to her underwear Miranda had no idea what to do, what to say or how she was going to continue this. In her mind she wanted to strip and take the woman against the sink, but she couldn't do that, she couldn't let herself feel.

Just when Miranda was about to tell Andrea to dress, leave and forget this ever happened, the younger woman stepped forward and began to slowly unzip Miranda's skirt. When she received a moan as she pressed up against her she sighed. Slowly removing the skirt Andy's fingers danced around the older woman's pelvis, never once taking her eyes from the ice blue ones staring back. No one said anything. Not when Andrea plunged two fingers into Miranda's waiting pussy, not when Andrea lifted the older woman on the sink and licked her clit to oblivion with the editors legs hanging over her shoulders. No one said anything when Andy stepped back from a post coital yet still half dressed Miranda. And no one said anything when they dressed again. The next time anyone said anything was when Miranda faced away from Andrea not being able to look in her eyes and she simply said

"That's all"

Miranda came back the present, tears softly making their way down her cheek.

"Hey... Hey what's wrong baby?" Andy asked sleepily as she kissed the older woman's shoulder, Miranda turned to face her lover and wiped away her tears

"I was thinking about... About that first time in the bathroom. When I told you to strip... God Andrea I'm so sorry" miranda broke out and pulled the younger woman closer, crying into her hair

"Hey, Miranda listen to me!" Andy rubbed her back before pushing the older woman back slightly and resting her forehead on her own.

"Don't you dare apologise, you know it was fun for me too?" Andy said and Miranda scoffed "It was! Jesus you were so hot! You had nothing but, stockings, a blouse and your 3 inch Prada heels on! It was so hot! I mean yeah I could think of a better way to have conducted our first time together but we can't take it back!" Andy said kissing her Miranda on the now rouged lips from crying

"I can't believe I made you do that" Miranda hid her face "When you were in your underwear and I didn't do anything for a while... Well I was so close to telling you to get dressed and send you off with a 'that's all' when I called you to me I had no idea how much I wanted you until I told you to get on your knees" Miranda said

"I know... And I didn't know how much I wanted you until I saw that you wanted me... When you tucked your fingers under my chin" Andy imitated the way Miranda had done it "and stared into my eyes for a long time, you must have seen something in there because you looked away then" Andy stared into Miranda's loving eyes, kissing her forehead.

"I looked away because I saw the lust, and I just couldn't believe that you would want me!" Miranda sighed, kissing Andy on the lips again

"Of course I did, there was always an attraction but that set it off Miranda!" Andy sighed and pulled her close again.

"I look back now and I realise how awful I was to you!" Miranda teared up again "How I made you just leave, how I used you! I wasted all that time!" Miranda was ow crying

"Listen to me! I didn't do anything I didn't want to do and you told me to leave because you didn't know how to deal with your feelings, I should have known that! So stop beating yourself up now!" Andy sighed and kissed Miranda's cheek " Now lets get some sleep, big day tomorrow"

Andy and Miranda groaned as a loud knocking woke them from their slumber, both intwined in each other Andy looked down to the bottom of the bed and threw Miranda her negligee as she herself grabbed her t shirt, as soon as they were both decent Andy looked to Miranda who nodded

"Come in!" Andy shouted at the door and two twins burst through it, only to come to a holt when they saw Andy in their mothers bed

"Good morning sweethearts!" Miranda said her arms wide open pretending to ignore their reaction

"I'm going to go pee" Andy got up and skitted into the bathroom as she heard the twins run to the bed and jump in their mothers arms hugging her back

"Andy stayed over?"

"In your bedroom?"

"In your bed?" the two girls spat out questions towards their mother

"Yes, she stayed over yes in my bedroom and of course in my bed... Where else?"

"Well she could have took a guest room" Caroline huffed

"Why would she do that darling? She came over here to spend the night with me why would we spend it in different rooms?" Miranda asked cautiously

"I don't know... Can we go for breakfast? Alberto's?" Cassidy asked hope in her eyes

"Of course!" Miranda smiled and kissed her girls' forehead "Just let me and Andrea get ready, and Andrea will be on her way and we can go to Alberto's" Miranda smiled

"Wait... Andy's going home?" Caroline asked

"Well yes I didn't think you would want her with us?" Miranda asked frowning now, they really needed to make their minds up

"Well the thing is, we don't really like the idea of you two in the same bed" Cassidy admitted sheepishly

"But we want you two to be together" Caroline smiled

"And for us to be a family" Cassidy finished.

"Oh... But we can't be a real couple?" her twins looked up at her and looked at her shyly "Look babies, if we are going to be a real couple, we need to act like a real couple, so we are going to be sleeping in the same bed when Andrea stays over, we are going to be holding hands in public. Just because we are two women doesn't mean we aren't a normal couple. Okay?" Miranda said in a soft tone

"Ok mom, I guess, well because you didn't come home with Andy last night we were just..." Caroline started

"Surprised to see her this morning" Cassidy finished, Miranda hugged her girls closer

"I know but that's how it is, last night Andrea and I had a small fall out but we made up" Andy chose that moment to leave the bathroom and she smiled sheepishly as she stood in the doorway, not knowing what to do with herself

"Come sit on the bed darling" Miranda patted the space next to Cassidy and the twins smiled reassuringly. Andy made her way over and sat down.

"Sorry for acting weird when we first came in Andy" Cassidy smiled

"Yeah sorry, we were just shocked to see you" Caroline finished

Andy ruffled both girls' hair and smiled at them "It's all good guys, so what are we doing on this fine Saturday morning?" Andy asked cheerfully

"Well we are going to Alberto's with mom for breakfast" the twins immediately noticed how Andy's cheerful disposition changed

"Ok cool!" Andy smiled "I'll go get dressed and out of your hair, I have an article I should be getting on with"

"Would you like to join us?" Caroline asked, Andy sat there shocked that the twins had asked this, they barely ever got to spend time with their mother. Why would they want her involved in this?

"Errmm, if that's ok with your mom then sure" Andy smiled at a nodding Miranda

"Cool we'll meet you downstairs in an hour, we need to get dressed and showered" the twins kissed their mother on the cheek and left the bedroom without further comment

"I'll go shower" Andy said as she got up and grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom leaving the door open, an invitation to Miranda. So the older woman got up took off her negligee and headed into the shower joining her young lover.

Wrapping her arms around Andrea she sighed when her body fitted just right against Andrea's back, her breasts pressed into the younger woman's back she kissed her shoulder.

"Why did you ask me if it was ok to come this morning?" Miranda asked her voice laced with love and care, Andy stiffened in her embrace and slowly turned around. The soapy loofah in hand she began to pale patterns on Miranda's shoulder as she spoke

"I... I didn't want to take the time you had with the twins away..." Andy said hiding her face of sorts

"Andrea, I take them to Alberto's every Sunday. We never usually go on a Saturday that's why it's unusual. I spend a good two hours with them, talking, drinking coffee, having pancakes, toast, muffins, waffles anything they fancy! Last week it was poached egg on toast with a touch of salt... I have no idea where they got that from but yes" Miranda sighed and kissed Andrea's neck, noticing the small love bite that was on her shoulder Miranda giggled

"May want to wear a jumper today darling" Miranda said and Andy frowned at her

"It's not cold..." Andy smiled when she looked in Miranda's direction seeing the love bite that Miranda was caressing with her fingertips

"See it as revenge for all the delightful love bites I have on my thighs..." Miranda smirked when she leant forward and kissed the younger woman

"I put them in places people won't see Miranda... Well I hope no one else will see" suddenly turning serious

"Of course no one else will see those! Only you my darling" and Miranda kissed her again "Come on let's get cleaned up so we can take my daughters for breakfast, I'm starved" Miranda laughed picking up the loofah

"Well its true even Miranda Priestly can work up an appetite!" Andy snickered and kissed Miranda again.

"Hello hello my darlings! How are my favourite little people today?" Alberto gushed as he came towards the family

"We're good Alberto!" Caroline answered

"And what do my darlings want today? Is it poached egg on toast?" Alberto winked as he sat his guests down at a booth

"No, Albie I really am in need of some Nutella... So Nutella and toast please? oh and an orange juice please" Cassidy asked politely and Alberto wrote it down

"And for the lovely Caroline?" Alberto asked

"Hmmm... Could I have a blueberry muffin and a cup of Earl Grey tea please?" Caroline asked and smiled again

"Of course and Miranda darling?"

"I'll have the eggs sunny side up please Alberto"

"Of course lovely, and for the lovely lady here?"

"Hmm, could I have a warm chocolate croissant and a pot of coffee please?" Andy asked putting the menu down

"Of course, decafe?" Alberto asked

"No thanks Alberto" she smiled and Alberto scurried off to the kitchen.

"So what are your plans for today Cassidy?" Andy asked making conversation with the two girls

"Well I think I'm heading over to Sam's" Cassidy looked at her mom "although mom doesn't seem to happy about me going to a boys house..." Andy smiled when Miranda huffed

"Do you blame me? The boys father is enough for me to say that you shouldn't be going anywhere near him" Miranda scoffed "But you are your on person and I respect that, and so I'll let you make your own mistakes" Miranda smiled "And I know that Sam Berry is a mistake" Andy couldn't help but smirk

"I don't care, he's nice to me" Andy nodded at this she could agree with Cassidy there

"I've dated so many guys that my parents have hated... Don't worry about it" Andy winked at Cassidy "What about you Caroline?"

"Well I'll probably hang with those dorks for a while then head back to the house, but me and Lacy might go to the park later" Miranda cringed and turned to Andy for explanation

"Lacy is Sam's sister... She is just as... Strange" Miranda crumpled up her face

"But she's an amazing friend..." Caroline sniped

"Now now children" Andy joked and smiled and the whole table laughed.

The four of them were having a lovely time until a woman with her baby turned to Andy and said

"Your girls are lovely" Andy flinched

"Oh I know they are amazing girls but unfortunately I can't take the credit for them, that's their mother" the young woman turned towards Miranda and her eyes shot up

"Oh...Ermm oh..." the woman was clearly shocked "Well your umm... daughters are lovely ma'am" Andy flinched again and even felt the twins cringe next to her

"My daughters... Are lovely you are right" Andy was expecting a blow of some sorts and so was surprised that Miranda held her tongue "But please don't call me ma'am again though" Miranda sighed "Miranda Priestly, Caroline and Cassidy Priestly and this is Andrea Sachs... My girlfriend" Andy felt Miranda's hand grab her own and she gasped slightly

"Well very nice to meet you, you have an extremely lovely family... And you're nothing like what I've heard... I'm Julia and this here is Jacob" the woman motioned to her sleeping son

"Oh he is just gorgeous!" Andy gushed "How old is he?" Andy asked

"He's only 7 months! A little handful" the woman said as she took the boy put of his high chair

"I remember what that was like... No sleep, no nothing it was all about the baby when they are that age" Miranda mused and chuckled

"I know what you mean! My husband and I barely see each other anymore!" Julia chuckled "But it's worth it... He's my world" she smiled

"I just love kids" Andy smiled out and Miranda looked at her worriedly

"Would you like to hold him?" Julia asked "He maybe a handful but he is still gorgeous"

"No I couldn't..." although she was dying to say yes

"Please! Get some practice in" Julia winked passing him to Andrea's waiting arms

"Wow" Andy gasped as she looked at the gorgeous baby boy gurgling in her arms, never in her life had she wanted a child more so than right now.

"He's so beautiful, look Miranda" Miranda smiled and stroked the boys cheek, but she could not get out of her mind how she saw the longing in her young lovers eyes... Of course it was like this... The girl was 26 coming up 27 she would want children sooner or later, and Miranda feared it was sooner.

Andy eventually handed back the child to his mother and they

paid and left to take the wins to their friends house. When they were finally in the car alone Andy sighed and eventually got tired of the silence created by Miranda

"What's wrong honey?" Andy asked taking Miranda's hand in her own

"Nothing is wrong" Miranda pulled her hand away and folded her arms

"Is it this morning?" Andy asked, Miranda shook her head

"Is it because I joined you at breakfast?" Miranda shook her head

"Then what is it? Because I can't do anything about it if you don't tell me what the hell is wrong with you!" Andy shouted out

"Its the baby!" Andy frowned even more confused

"What?"

"That baby, I saw it, when you held Jacob. Its the same look I got just before the twins" Miranda finally looked at Andy tears in her eyes "You want children"

"Miranda, we've had this conversation already... You know I want children... I said in a few years... Because of where we are at in our relationship" Miranda didn't say anything "Wait... Is this... Miranda is this a way of you telling me that you don't want anymore children?" Andy asked

"I... I'm too old Andrea...to start all that again" Miranda muttered

"What?" Andy sat there shocked

"I said-"

"No Miranda I heard what you said, why? This is... I... I we need to... I... I don't understand" Andy paused

"What is there to not understand Andrea? I don't want anymore children" Miranda said coldly

"And there is no compromise? No what I want? Or what we want?" Andy said "What... No answer?"

"There is nothing to say"

"Fine. I'll have lunch with my parents and call you later" Andy said as they pulled up outside the restaurant "Let you know if it's even worth continuing... This" Andy sighed as she got out of the car.

"Is this your way of telling me it's over?" Miranda asked not looking at Andrea. Andy stopped and looked back at Miranda

"I don't know Miranda" Andy pushed herself out of the car and slammed the Mercedes door close and stepped into the New York hustle and bustle.

She was so angry. Not because of the kids thing... They could sort that out! The fact that Miranda wasn't willing to compromise... Wasn't willing to even talk about this! Was it always going to be this way... Miranda's say was the final say... What had Nigel said to her all those months ago "Her opinion is the only one that matters" yeah that's about right... No way... It's not happening! I won't budge on this... I want children. Taking a deep breath she put everything to the back of her mind and stepped towards the restaurant.

Walking into the restaurant Andy told the maitre'd who she was looking for and he took her to the table. Smiling at her parents she waved and as she got closer said

"Afternoon mom dad" she said hugging and kissing her parents before taking a seat

"We already ordered so you order what you like" Andy's dad said

"Oh I already ate like an hour ago so I think I'll skip and get something to drink" Andy said skimming over the menu

"She already has you starving yourself" her dad commented slyly

"No... I already ate... I had a warm chocolate croissant and coffee... Miranda and the twins and I had breakfast" Andy replied sternly her dad muttered something in audible

"What's wrong honey? You're not usually this defensive?" her mother asked

"I love Miranda and I won't have you saying anything bad about her" Andy said

"What was last night about then?" Andy's dad was definitely being more vocal

"We just had a disagreement that's all" Andy defensively replied

"Mm... About what exactly?" her dad again asked

"No... You won't do this! I don't ask you guys about your arguments!" Andy nearly shouted

"Come on lets calm down now" Andy's mother tried

"No... No way this isn't right you guys just don't care if I'm happy with her do you?" Andy leant forward "I'm happy and you don't care because you don't like... Her... You don't like the person I'm with and you can't stand it" Andy laughed now

"Andy please" Andy's mother tried again

"No... You are never going to accept her are you?" Andy yelled put standing up and taking her bag "I had hoped that you'd come here to... Talk to try and sort things out but... It's clear you can't do that!" Andy yelled louder and headed out onto the street seeing she had three missed calls from Miranda and another from her mom she turned her phone off and threw it into her bag... Hailed a cab and headed to the nearest bar. She needed a drink.

TBC...

I didn't put Miranda's official meeting with the parents because I thought that this would be better... Splitting it up considering the whole chapter was pretty eventful. But please be kind I hate this chapter and I don't know if anyone else will like it but you know.


	16. Chapter 14

AN: So this is Chapter 14! Need to thank my beta Clare97! This is a fairly long chapter but that's all I'm giving you ;) please enjoy just a couple more chapters after this!

Chapter 14

Andy walked into the dark bar that looked dodgy, but she knew no one there would see her as 'Miranda Priestley's girlfriend' She was furious; storming towards the bar, she sat on a stool and threw her bag down. Ordering a Mojito, she looked towards the barman as he made the drink. God, her parents were infuriating, Miranda was infuriating! Her parents wanted her to leave Miranda, to be unhappy, with a man who could provide for her, like with a male version of Miranda. Why? Was their problem because she was a woman? Was it because of how she had whined at them when at Runway about Miranda and her unreasonable demands? Age difference? They hadn't actually said what their problem was but they had sure made it clear that they didn't like her.

And then there was Miranda... well Miranda Priestly. Because the woman she had spoken to an hour ago was not the woman she fell in love with, the tender hearted, kind mother and lover that she had come to understand and love. She hated it when Miranda brought work into the equation,. Well, not work, but her dragon persona she used at work. There was no compromise... and that infuriated her even more!

She pulled out her phone from her bag and turned it on just as the bartender placed the drink on the cold wood.

"Enjoy" he said and winked at her. Ugh, she just smiled and turned her attention back to her iPhone as it lit up and told her she had 3 missed calls from her parents and 4 missed calls from Miranda. God would they ever give up! She needed some space! Just then a text came through from Cassidy

_Hey hope you're ok? You seemed quiet in the car! :( Can't get in touch with mom but she was right, explain later on way home now! xx_

Andy frowned... Miranda was right? Not just about Cassidy's love life. They could work this out... they'd barely been seeing each other two month and here she was already talking children. No wonder Miranda was off... Taking a sip of her Mojito, she sighed at the minty taste that refreshed her mouth. Smiling, she remembered that certain night with Doug and Lily just before heading to Northwestern

_"NO!" Andy nearly screamed when Doug decided he was going to take the piss out of her and say that she was utterly gay._

_"The Lady doth protest too much!" Lily garbled out in a drunken haze, Andy rolled her eyes_

_"Guys, I'm not gay! I can promise you" she sighed when Doug passed her a bad version of what he called a Mojito and Andy called cat's piss "But one thing that is true, you can't make cocktails Dougie" Andy winced as she took a sip of the way too minty drink that she was sure was non-alcoholic._

_"I don't care you're drinking it aren't you? Anyway stop trying to change the subject!__"__ Andy smiled_

_"There is no subject... I'm. Not. Gay" Andy said finally letting her anger out slightly._

_"Andy it's... it's ok" Lily hiccupped "We love you no matter what" Andy smiled as Lily sat crossed legged on her bed "But just admit it!"_

_"Lily... I do not like woman"_

And that's how the conversation ended. Just like that, Andy smiled back at it now but at the time

She was extremely nervous, putting her friends continuous questioning to the bottle of vodka they had downed as well as the Mojito's (of which she was sure had no effect, but sounded good)

Picking up her phone Andy searched through her contacts for Miranda and took a deep breath, steeling herself for the conversation that she was about to initiate. Swallowing the rest of her Mojito, she clicked the call button and put it to her ear, listening to the ominous ring.

Two rings later.

"Where are you?" Miranda snapped.

"I'm... I'm in a bar" Andy stuttered "Why?" she said defensively

"Because your parents just called me to ask if you were with me as you were not answering your cell phone..." Andy sighed "What happened?"

"They..." Andy braced herself "They insulted you... basically told me to go off with a male version of you!"

"Maybe they're right..." Andy gasped... What?

"I... I don't understand" Andy blinked "What are you saying?" Andy felt tears burn her eyes

"I'm saying we need to talk. I refuse to do it over the phone, so when you are finished being a petulant child who seems to think the world revolves around-" Andy snapped

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?" Andy shouted "You know why I'm here! There was no compromise! When we spoke about it all you could say was 'no' it wasn't happening! You have no idea how much you being the dragon lady hurt at that moment!" Andy was once again furious

"Look Andrea... I'm sorry but you need to- Ugh you know what come to the townhouse and we can talk about it... Compromise" Miranda compromised

"You'll actually talk to me?" Andy reasoned "Not make a decision?" Andy calmed

"No I won't... we will talk about it" Miranda sighed, but Andy did not reply "Andrea please, we need to talk, the twins aren't home so now is best" Miranda said softly

"Oh Cass text me, she said you were right and she said she was on her way home about 20 minutes ago" She heard Miranda sigh

"Ok... well we still need to talk.."

"You need to talk to Cassidy though" Andy tried

"Andrea... I need to talk to you" Miranda said harshly

"Ok... ok I'll be at the townhouse in an hour" Andy gave in

"Thank you" the phone went silent and just as Andy was about to hang up Miranda stuttered out "I... I do love you Andrea..." Andy sighed

"I know Miranda... I love you too" Andy accepted.

Hanging up her phone she threw it into her bag and took out her purse to pay the bartender, simply throwing down $10 and walking out into the street. Noticing where she was she decided getting a cab to Miranda's would definitely be the easier rote. After 5 minutes of trying to find one she hopped into the back of the cab and called Miranda's address. She pulled out her phone to text her mother

Hey, look I'm sorry for storming out on you, but I'm tired of you trying to run my life. Telling me that Miranda isn't good enough for me or that I need to find someone else isn't going to make things any easier for anyone involved. The thing is mom I love Miranda... and if you love me... you would accept that too I love you both and I may see you tonight I'll let you know xxx

By the time she had text her mother the cab was pulling up to Miranda's townhouse. Hopping out of the cab she walked up the steps and soon became nervous. What if they couldn't work it out? Andy knocked on the door and waited for Miranda to answer. As the door opened Miranda stood there with no makeup on and in a tracksuit, smiling at Andy she let her in as Andy took her coat off.

"Is Cassidy back?" Andy asked quietly

"Yes she came back about 10 minutes ago" Miranda smiled at her as she hung Andy's coat up.

"She ok?" Andy asked heading into the kitchen whilst Miranda sorted out some coffee

"Yes of course, but she found out today that mothers are always right" Miranda turned and winked at her and passed her a coffee

"So.." Andy said awkwardly as they sat down in the den.

"We"

"I think" they both started

"You first" Miranda offered

"I do think that we should talk about children, I'm not saying I want them now I'm saying in the future... next few years we could look into it" Andy took a deep breath and waited for the blow

"I agree" Miranda uttered calmly, Andy opened her eyes wide and stared at Miranda shocked

"What?" Andy stuttered

"I've been thinking and when I think about children I remember the sleepless nights, the frustrating sleeping patterns, the messiness and the constant crying. But then I thought about, the firsts" Miranda looked at Andy and smiled "The first time they cry, the first words, the first steps, the first time you see them in their uniform or going off to school... Andrea I forgot the amazingness of being a mother of watching them grow so quickly! And all that scariness of doing it again.. it goes away" Miranda smiled again and took Andy's hand in her own in twining their fingers together.

"Are you saying... you.. you want children?" Andy couldn't believe it

"I know this must be so confusing, but yes" Miranda said

"You're serious?" Andy couldn't understand it, how her mind had changed so quickly

"I know you want children and I can't be without you so ye I'm very serious" Miranda smiled

"Ermm ok" Andy smiled and pulled Miranda in for a hug still shocked.

After about half an hour of cuddling on the couch Andy was softly playing with a lock of Miranda's hair when Cassidy came in

"Hey, can I go meet Caro? She's at the park now?" Cassidy asked not even batting an eye at how her mother was leaning onto Andy

"Sure just phone me when you arrive" Miranda smiled

"Of course!" Cassidy shouted as she left the house

All of a sudden Miranda got up and straddled Andrea's lap wrapping her arms around Andy's neck

"So am I forgiven?" Miranda asked kissing Andy soundly on the cheek

"Yes.. Unless you are just saying you want children because I do?" Andy asked pulling back before she could forget

"No... I will admit that I never thought I wanted children before now... Before an hour ago... But now that I have actually thought about it... yes I want children with you but not just because of you.." Miranda smiled and leaned forward to kiss Andy soundly.

Their tongues entwining straight away and relief empowering them both. Their hands roaming and eager moans and groans found Andy topless and Miranda pantless. Andy gasped for air when Miranda attacked her neck, kissing and licking her way down Andrea's wanting body.

"My... ugh oh god... My parents" Andy gasped out and pulled herself up trying to push her off

"What?" Miranda gasped confused

"My parents want.. want to meet tonight" Andy gasped and smiled at Miranda as she let Andy sit down between her legs and wrap her arms around Andy's waist.

"And you want to go?" Miranda asked kiss Andy's neck softly

"Yes... I think.. will you please stop that its very distracting... I need to make up with them" Andy sighed

"Ok.. you want me to come along?" Miranda asked now looking at Andy

"Well this meal was for you to meet them officially" Andy asked hesitantly

"Well then let's get ready for them" Miranda smiled and kissed her cheek, still in her lace La Perla panties as she walked out of the den knowing Andy would be watching

"You are evil" Andy shouted "I'm just going to confirm with my parents that we are coming" Andy shouted after Miranda as she went upstairs.

Two hours later Andy and Miranda were sitting at the table waiting for Andy's parents when Miranda took hold of Andrea's hand and smiled

"They will come" Miranda smiled

"Oh I know I'm just nervous about how they are gonna act with you" Andy took another sip of her red wine and squeezed Miranda's hand

"Well if it's any constellation they didn't throw me out when I showed up there drunk last night!" Miranda joked and Andy laughed

"Yeah I have no idea what that was about"

"Well I figured when I was upset as a child I always went to my father"

"Oh Andy always came to me when she was upset" Andy's mother announced from behind them both

"Oh mom!" Andy got up as well as Miranda

"Hello" her mom moved in to hug Andy and then moved to Miranda. For an awkward few seconds her mom didn't move

"Ellen" Miranda announced and stuck out her hand, Ellen accepted and Miranda moved in to air kiss her cheek. Andy breathed a sigh of relief as her dad hugged her but completely ignored Miranda and went to sit down.

"So we ready to order?" Andy asked "I'm starved" Andy said as she studied the menu.

After a dinner and two bottles of red wine Andy and Miranda were feeling pretty relaxed, her parents hadn't said anything too stupid

"Andrea darling I can see... I can see you are extremely happy" Andy's father smiled "But are you really truly willing to spend the rest your life with this... woman" her father said

"Dad... look... I love Miranda with all my heart and she can look after me she loves me..." Andy said smiling at Miranda and looking to her parents "This is for keeps... I promise you" Andy let out a breath she hadn't know she had hold of

"Ok Andy, Miranda I don't like it, but I know how stubborn she is when she gets her heels in. And when a Sachs gives their heart it is for keeps" he father announced

"Thank you dad"

"Miranda, you look after my girl" her father sternly put it

"I promise you Charles I will look after your girl" Miranda smiled and grabbed Andy's hand smiled and kissed her cheek

TBC...

Thanks for reading, please read and review for me let me know if it's any good! x's


	17. Chapter 15

Short ENDING I know... But it's not REALLY the end for these two.

Chapter

15

Andy sat on the bed and smiled at herself as she heard the shower running. How

had the day started out so shitty and then end so wonderful. Her heart and head had been flung about all day and now as she sat in Miranda's townhouse bedroom and could hear the faint running of the shower in the bathroom she couldn't help but think happiness. This was what it was like to be happy. Sighing she leant down and took off her Chanel boots then began to undress when she realised she was outside of the bathroom and Miranda was inside. In the shower. Naked. Andy nearly slapped herself. Walking into the bathroom she was hit by the hot steam coming off of Miranda's shower as she walked towards the shower cubicle.

There Andy nearly came at the sight before her. Miranda stood there with her head thrown back, rinsing her hair and her perfect body on show. The hot steamy water

and shampoo suds cascading down her body. Andrea noticed how Miranda's breasts drooped slightly but they were still gorgeous, and how her caesarean scar had faded but not enough so you could still see it. Her stomach still toned as well as her thighs. For 53 years old Miranda was gorgeous.

Walking slowly towards Miranda she opened the glass cubicle Miranda still had her eyes closed, oblivious to Andrea's intentions, Andy pushed her arms out and pulled Miranda flush against her. Miranda gasped and opened her eyes, desire and humour floating on her face.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" Miranda asked humour in her voice

"I thought what was the use in wasting water when we could share?" Andrea reasoned as she leant down and kissed Miranda's neck her wandering hands already

found Miranda's ass.

"Oh right... ahhh... oh god..." Miranda garbled "I can't even remember what I was gonna say" Miranda panted out, stretching her neck giving Andrea better access to her chest, giving herself completely to Andrea.

"You know what I love most about you Miranda?" Andy asked as her lips attached to Miranda's ever hardening nipple.

"Ngn"

"I love how with one touch you react, that you offer your body to me unconditionally" Andy continued her affections to Miranda's other waiting nipple as her fingers found Miranda's folds. Andy continued her assault of Miranda's nipple whilst her index finger slowly worked her clit, Miranda panting in her ear as her fingers wove into wet brunette tresses.

Miranda pushed her pelvis into Andrea's resulting in Andy's index finger slipping inside her, gasping at the unexpected intrusion Miranda almost fell on top of Andy. It was so intense their bodies so close together and their breathing in sync. Andy felt her eyes closing as Miranda begged for another finger. Andy slowly pushed another finger in and began to move them in and out kissing Miranda's cheek when the other woman gasped and panted even harder.

Andy could feel as she thrust her hand in a bit deeper, a bit harder Miranda's walls contracted around her fingers and she could tell that Miranda was close. When they were so intense it didn't take long to come to their high. Andy pumped her fingers in a little faster as she used her other arm to hold Miranda upright, pulling it round Miranda's slim waist and smiling when she felt the older woman's grip tighten around her neck. Andy pushed her fingers up and curled them, finding that special rough patch she knew would drive Miranda crazy when Miranda screamed into Andy's neck, biting down on the said neck to stop the scream from being to loud.

Andy held onto Miranda as the older woman slumped into her, Andy's fingers still inside of her she went to remove them but Miranda shook her head. Frowning Andy made Miranda stand up right, looking into the woman's eyes

"Did I hurt you?" Andy asked but to her relief Miranda shook her head

"No... God no... I... I just need you to stay inside for a few minutes" Miranda said, blushing red at what she had just asked. But Andy just smiled and pulled Miranda closer still staying inside of the older woman.

After a few minutes Miranda raised her head from Andy's shoulder and Andy removed her fingers, Miranda gasped slightly

"Okay?" Andy asked and Miranda smiled and nodded picking up the loofah she began to clean her body before Andy took it off her.

"Let me" Andy ran the loofah over Miranda's body but decided she needed to be closer so she dropped the loofah and squirted the shower gel into her palm and rubbed it in a little. Miranda frowned but then gasped when Andrea's hands met her breasts and started to massage them Miranda closed her eyes again. Andy moved her hands over Miranda's stomach and then traced the caesarean scar with her soapy finger tips, she felt Miranda flinch and then pull back slightly but Andy wouldn't let her

"You are beautiful... and this scar" Andy caressed the scar for emphasis "This shows that you had those beautiful girls that are sitting in the cinema room watching Disney Channel and talking about the next heart throb, Miranda you are beautiful. No matter what" Andy looked into Miranda's eyes, seeing unshed tears there she smiled and kissed Miranda on the lips.

"Thank you Andrea... I love you"

"I love you too"

Two hours later...

Andy and Miranda were sitting on the couch in the cinema room snuggling with each other whilst the twins were on the floor eating popcorn that Andrea had made. They were watching Stand By Me one of Andrea's favourite films, a one she always cried at knowing that River Phoenix was in fact dead. Just as the credits rolled and Caroline turned to Miranda and said

"Mom when are you guys gonna get married?" Miranda gasped and Andrea just burst out laughing. This was just the start

THE END... well kinda

This is the first of a series I'm gonna make. However today I got an amazing idea...and I need to play this one out, it's going to be like 5 chapters long so not that long and it will have nothing to do with The choice so I hope you liked this story I hope you know that this isn't the end for these two and the next chapter will be another adventure altogether! THANK YOU thank you to EVERYONE who commented, favourite and followed you have no idea how much that makes things easier to write, again please feel free to comment on what you thought of this story and how I could improve it.


End file.
